More Than Amazing
by lilkorea
Summary: Tezuka is in Germany to have his shoulder treated, and he has a friend with him as his translater. All the Seigaku seniors know her, while the rest are a little clueless. Cultural differences begin to get in the way, but life goes on. TezukaxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_(Tezuka's POV)_

"_Wie lang wird es nehmen?"_ (German: How long will it take?) I heard her asking the German doctor who would be treating my injured shoulder. I'm rather unlucky, and yet lucky at the same time. Her uncle was the doctor who would be treating me, and she just happened to be a classmate of mine back at Seigaku.

Her mother's sister just so happened to be married to a German, who just so happens to be a doctor, who, by coincident, works at this very medical academy, and has personally volunteered to be my doctor.

Lucky me.

I was sitting up in my bed after having surgery on my shoulder, my arm is in a rather stiff sling around my neck. I wish for my injury to quickly heal so I can return to Japan in time for Nationals.

"_Wie lang muss er im Krankenhaus bleiben?"_ (German: How long will he have to stay in the hospital?) It was odd in a way, hearing someone I know so well to speak fluently in another language. Of course, she always had a knack for picking up a foreign language right away.

I heard her uncle chuckle and looked up to see him tap her nose. _"Zählen Sie Ihre Hühner nicht, bevor sie ausgebrütet sind." _(German: Don't count your chickens before they're hatched.) A rather annoyed look crossed her face as the doctor left the room with a rather amused look.

"Ren, don't worry so much over my well-being. You'll make yourself sick." I said to her in my usual manner that I have always acted around her.

"And what a perfect place to get sick." she retorted sarcastically as she sat in the chair beside my bed.

"What did your uncle say about my arm?" I asked. I looked down at my right hand to see hers placed on top, giving it a light squeeze. I looked back up to meet her warm honey eyes and saw how pink they were around the iris, indicating that she had not gotten much sleep because of me.

"He's a difficult person to deal with, but he did say that it'll take two months for your entire arm and shoulder to heal properly before start playing tennis again." she said, giving me a tired, yet encouraging smile.

Ryuzaki Ren, the eldest granddaughter of the Seigaku tennis coach and captain of an all girls Italian tennis team. Her father is a Japanese businessman, who married an Italian woman and then had Ren. Of course, their marriage failed and a year and a half later, Ren's father married a Japanese woman and they had Sakuno, her half-sister. Ren's mother also remarried, to a Frenchman, and had two boys and a girl.

Every summer, Ren would return to Italy to stay with her mother and her extremely large family, and compete in international tennis tournaments. And when the tournament ends, the next school year in Japan begins, and she'd return and live with Ryuzaki-sensei.

I recall one time, when we had clean-up duty together in school; she had told me why she was living with her grandmother and not with her father. She said it was because she felt like she was in the way, because she was only half Japanese. She didn't dislike her father and stepmother, nor did she ever complain about her half-sister, she just needed space to breathe.

"I received an e-mail from Oishi today, they're another step closer to the championship, and their next game will be in two weeks against Jyosei Shonan. You remember the school with that strange woman as their coach? She's a little creepy…"

I wonder sometimes…I wonder what I did to deserve to have someone like Ren, who has the power to always lighten my mood, stay at my side so loyally? Even when we were in grade school together, she was always passionate and yet preserved about everything.

When I first met Ren, it was the winter of third grade…she had just flown in from Italy to live with her father, and looked as scared as any eight-year-old would be on their first day. At that time, she didn't know any Japanese…except her name.

After three days, she was speaking, reading, and writing fluently in Japanese, earning praises from the teacher.

A true genius on a completely different level.

Much like Fuji.

I have met Ren's mother and her family in Italy the summer before entering my second year in Seigaku. Her stepfather is a retired tennis player and is now an architect and a very loving father…even to Ren who was not biologically his.

Ren warned me that her Italian family was very large, larger than her stepfather's family in France. Her house was overwhelming. Everywhere you looked, someone belonged to someone. And sitting down for meals was very comforting.

Though I was not very fluent in Italian, I had Ren to translate for me whenever someone asked me a question or was telling a humorous story to everyone at the table.

I remember taking a train from Italy to France, just me, Ren, her two younger brothers, her mother and stepfather. It was a long ride, and very dull, the only entertainment was watching Ren's two brothers pretend to be boxers and would hit each other with inflated gloves.

The reason we traveled to France was for the junior boys and girls tennis tournament. Anyone under the age of sixteen was eligible to participate, and thousands showed. The tournament was split up into two factors for the boys and girls, separating me from Ren. But Ren's stepfather stayed with me, probably to only give me support so I wouldn't feel estranged from the other kids.

I only got to see two of Ren's matches, while she saw most of mine. We didn't make it all the way to the semi-finals, but that didn't really matter. After losing, we were taken to a park where they had a tennis court, where her stepfather, if I remember correctly, said: _"Comment d'un jeu de tennis?"_ It was the first sentence I learned in French. _How about a game of tennis?_

I played tennis for hours with Ren's stepfather. He was the one who taught me the drop-shiki, which later became my undoing. And Ren…she showed me how competitive I can become as we'd be neck-and-neck, trying to get a point ahead.

In truth…that was the best summer I ever had.

And I hope to have another just like it.

"When my uncle Vlad says your arm is better, let's play a real game of tennis." Ren said, smiling brightly at me, most likely in hopes to lift my spirit.

"Hai, I'd like that." I say, though I don't know how long it'll be until I am able to hold a racket in my hand. "Ren, aren't you worried about missing so many days of school?"

"No, _nonna's _(Italian: granny) been sending me copies of my homework and notes that I've missed. Plus, I brought my schoolbooks with me, and I even went through the trouble of bringing your books here, too."

I wearily glanced over to the far side of my room to see my books sitting neatly on a shelf next to my closet.

"You should be grateful that you'll be able to keep up with your studies now that your teachers are able to e-mail you your homework."

The way she talks about schoolwork and how important it is to keep up with my studies makes her sound almost like Ryuzaki-sensei about how the Regulars should keep up with the game-play. It's a little scary how similar they are in that aspect.

"By the way, who is covering for you in the tennis team in Italy?" I ask.

Judging by the look on Ren's face, she most likely forgot to assign someone to take over for her absence.

"Oops…I forgot." she said.

I snort, expecting such an answer from her. I suppose it's these small imperfections of hers is why I like her so much.

"By the way, didn't you mention to your uncle that, if possible, I'd like to start my physical therapy as soon as possible?"

There's that look again.

"Oops…go-me-na-sai." she said, playfully punctuating each syllable, bringing out that heavy European accent of hers. "I'll go find him and tell him that you want to start your P.T." She stands up from her seat, and makes a move to head for the door, but I stop her by reaching out with my right hand to grab her below the elbow.

She looks at me questioningly, and I just shake my head. She smiles at me again, but this time it was just a normal, everyday smile as she sits back down.

"Fine," she sighs, slouching back into the chair and raising her feet to rest on the side of my bed. "I'll tell him later, then."

I nod my head, feeling too tired to speak as my eyelids become heavy. I gingerly lay myself down, careful as to not move my left arm too much.

"Uncle Vlad did advise you to get plenty of rest, I guess you're finally taking a doctors advice." Ren said, though I know she's just teasing me. I watched her get up from the chair to walk over to the window and closed the blinds. She turned halfway around to look back at me and said, "I'll leave so you can get some sleep."

I nodded my head, but in truth, I wanted her to stay with me until I fell asleep. But I didn't want to seem selfish, because I knew that she to, was tired. And I couldn't ask her to stay with me after already asking her to stay at my side until my surgery. I could tell that she was at her limit to how long she could stay awake.

But if I asked, I knew she'd stay.

"I'll come again tomorrow. _Gute nacht!_" she said, and left my room, closing the door with a soft click. I stared up at the ceiling, wondering how my team was doing, wondering if they were well, before closing my eyes to sleep off the many drugs and sedatives that were given to me.

* * *

_(Oishi's POV)_

Everyone was doing the drills as usual for morning warm-ups, and they are all working hard, especially the Regulars who are getting ready for our next match against Jyosei Shonan. Momo and Echizen seem to be full of a lot of energy today, considering that they've been rallying all morning so far.

"Oishi, any word from Tezuka?" Eiji asks.

I grin at him, and nod my head. "Hai! Ren sent me an e-mail this morning saying that the surgery was a success!" I see Eiji's eyes brighten by the news. "She said his recovery will take awhile, but his physical therapy is going well. He'll probably come back before the Nationals begin."

"Eeh? But that's months away!" Eiji exclaims to me. "Will it really take that long for his injury to heal?"

"No, I'm sure Tezuka will return sooner than that." I said, because I know Tezuka will come back in time for the Nationals, because he said he would, and he's never gone back on his words.

"But what about our hime?" Eiji asked.

I look at him curiously. Hime? Was he referring to Ren? He probably is, since everyone on the Regulars for both boys and girls treated Ren like royalty. He had to be talking about Ren 'cause he never calls anybody else hime except her. So I might as well tease him a bit.

"Well…" I began, "She did mention something about school and how everyone was doing. If I recall, Ren did specifically ask if you were all right."

"She did? Really?! What did you tell her?! Huh?! _Huh?!_ Tell me!" It's a mean game, but it's still funny to see Eiji acting like a child being left out on a juicy secret. As he tugs eagerly at my sleeve, I just smiled my usual smile and say:

"I replied that we're all doing well."

And watched him turn to stone on the spot before he reanimates himself and starts to beat my shoulder with his fists as he whines like the child he is.

"Oishi, you're so mean!"

I laugh as Ryuzaki-sensei steps onto the court to call for a team meeting before we are dismissed to go to first period. As the freshmen all scramble to pick up the equipment, the regulars all change into their school uniforms and head for class.

"Oishi," Ryuzaki-sensei calls as I step out of the locker room. I turn to my coach to give my full attention. "As you know, Ren went to Germany with Tezuka to help him settle in and be his translator." I nodded my head. "Well, I just got a phone call from her saying that there is a doctor there who can speak Japanese so she'll be coming back this Sunday.

"I'll need you to go to the airport and pick her up since I won't be able to make it." I wanted to ask why she wouldn't be able to pick up her own granddaughter, but decided to hold my tongue. "Her plane should arrive sometime past noon. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

And then she left.

* * *

_(Eiji's POV)_

"Eeeh?! Ren-chan's coming back on Sunday?!" I was so excited to hear Oishi say that our hime was coming back. He and I, along with Taka, Fuji, and Inui, were all eating lunch together in the cafeteria. "Oh! I can't wait!"

"It's only been two weeks since they went to Germany, I wonder why Ren is coming back so early?" said Fuji.

We all look expectantly at Oishi, waiting for an explanation since we were all told that it would be a good solid month before our hime would be back.

"Ah, about that…" Oishi began, "Ryuzaki-sensei said that they have a doctor over there that can speak Japanese, so Ren won't be needed anymore as a translator."

We all look at each other before looking back at Oishi, waiting to hear anything else. And of course, me being me, I was the first to speak up.

"I want to go meet Ren-chan at the airport, too!"

No one said anything for a moment, and I half-expected for Oishi to say that it was his responsibility to pick Ren up himself. But he didn't say anything, he just smiled.

"Why don't we all go?" Fuji suggested, "I'm pretty sure hardly any of us has seen Ren in awhile, except maybe Oishi since they're classmates."

"Yeah!" I said happily, "Let's also bring ochibi, Momo, and Kaidou! I bet they haven't met Ren-chan yet!"

"Then it's agreed, we'll all go meet at the train station at noon on Sunday." Oishi said, and we all agreed. I couldn't be more excited!

* * *

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this, because I'm a little worried that it was a failer since I've never written a Tennis no Ohji-sama fic before. I have more chapters written up for this fic, but I won't update until I get some positive or negative reviews. So I'm really hoping that you guys enjoyed this and hope for me to continue, because I already have the plot and story all organized and written down. I'm just waiting for the thumbs-up from you readers.**

**Please Review, onagaishimasu!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_(Vlad's POV a.k.a. Ren's German uncle)_

I fondly listened to my niece and my patient Kunimitsu talk softly in Japanese in the backseat as I drove up the streets to the airport. During the last two weeks, I observed how close they were. And I, having once been like them before, knew exactly what bound them to each other.

My beloved wife always spoke of the thread of destiny tying two people together, and I would always think of Ren and Kunimitsu. Which made me wonder if my sister-in-law thought about the same thing, this thread that ties two young lovers together? Bah! It must be something only women would believe in.

But deep down, I know. I've seen the look in the boy's eyes; that look of love. It brings back memories of when I was a foolish young man in love. I chuckle at the memories.

"_Onkel Vlad! Sie sind nur am Flughafen vorbeigegangen!"_ (German: Uncle Vlad! You just passed the airport!) Ren says to me in German, though her accent was a mixture of both her Italian and Japanese heritage. It was very cute. I quickly snap out of my thoughts and make an illegal U-turn and drive into the parking lot. Horns are blaring as the sound of tires screech to a sudden halt as to avoid crashing into each other. I glance up to my rearview mirror to see my niece and patient looking a little disgruntled by my hazardous driving. Good thing we didn't hit anybody.

"_Onkel! Wie könnten Sie so unbekümmert sein?!"_ (Uncle! How could you be so reckless?!) Ren barks, accusing me of being a hazard just like her aunt does. _"Wer in ihrem richtigen Gemüt hat Sie der liscense eines Fahrers gegeben?" _(German: Who in their right mind gave you a driver's liscense?)

I chuckle, always enjoying the way I can easily anger my multi-cultured niece. In so many ways, she's just like her aunt and mother and grandmother…I suppose it's her Italian blood, since all of the women in that family seem to have such short fuses.

"_Kommen Sie, kommen Sie, Schweißerbse, Sie und Ihr Freund ist nur fein."_ (German: Come, come, Sweat-pea, you and your friend are just fine.) I say, knowing it would only make my niece's blood boil as I parked the car in a handicapped stall. We all got out of the car and I unlocked the trunk where Ren's luggage was stored. She didn't bring much with her from Japan, just one large suitcase and her tennis bag. Though her luggage seems a lot heavier, thanks to my wife and her constant need to shop for stylish clothes for Ren. I swear I may have a heart attack when I see the credit card bills.

I reach for Ren's tennis bag, but she beats me to it and swings it onto her right shoulder.

These kids…their mind so hooked on the sport. I've only seen my niece play once before, during the International Tennis Tournament just last summer. She was truly amazing, reaching to the top ten, only losing to a Brazilian and then to an Austrian. It was the most exciting thing I've seen.

Kunimitsu…he's a lucky man to have someone like Ren to be so loyal to him. Especially since I've seen Ren's tennis outfit, and how all of the boys seem to stare at her. The beasts.

I close the trunk of my car after taking out the two bags that Ren had as we head towards the bridge that connected the parking lot to the airport. I fall in step behind the two, and notice that Ren is wearing the clothes my wife bought for her. My wife…that woman has always wanted a daughter and blames me for denying her a girl. The woman should be grateful to have four healthy sons. But _**no**_…she had to be _bitter_ about it.

My poor boys, having to endure the wrath of their banshee mother while she gives all of her loving attention to Ren. Sigh. Of course, I don't blame my niece; she's the reason why Angelianna has been in such a good mood lately…Finally having a daughter-figure around and finally able to go to the girls' section of the clothing stores to buy dresses and such.

I sometimes wonder why I even married that woman.

We walked through the crowded airport towards Gate 23 where the plane to Japan was already boarding passengers.

* * *

_(Tezuka's POV)_

I looked out the glass wall to see the plane that will take Ren to Japan…home. In truth, I'm a little envious that Ren is able to return home while I'm stuck here. But of course, my arm is still in its stiff sling and is still in need of time to heal. But, if I had a choice, I'd leave Germany and go back to Japan to lead my team to the Nationals.

"Kunimitsu," I look down at Ren from hearing my name. "I won't promise you that I'll go to every match Seigaku is in, but I will promise you that I'll be waiting."

I nod my head as she picks up her suitcase and readjust her tennis bag on her shoulders before turning and walking to the gates. I watch as she hands her plane ticket to the woman behind the desk and walks through the gate, but not before she turns and waves goodbye to me and her uncle.

We don't leave until the plane steers away from the port and takes off. And I vaguely wonder when I'll be next to return.

* * *

_(Uncle Vlad's POV)_

I glance up at Kunimitsu, and see the longing look in his sharp eyes. I never saw that look until now, that familiar look of being homesick. I suppose, since Ren was always with him, he never thought much of his home, family, and friends. It's a painful thing, to be away and isolated from everything you know.

I pat the boy's good shoulder, and jerk my head to the side, indicating that we should return to the academy. He nods his head, and follows me silently.

I'm sure that there will be someone at the academy that he will connect with so he won't be so lonely. After all, there are many young athletes who are also being treated, and a good number of them are tennis players.

* * *

_(Ryuzaki Sumire's POV a.k.a. Seigaku Tennis Coach)_

Sigh. What a day for me to take Sakuno to the doctor's office. Poor girl, she was so excited to hear from her sister on the phone all the way from Germany to learn that Ren was coming back early, only to suddenly get sick. Sakuno really admires Ren, even if they're only related through their father.

I still can't believe she followed Ren to Tokyo. That girl is so naïve, and so easily persuaded. But I can't really blame her for wanting to be with her big sister, but my house is a little noisier now.

When Ren asked if she could live with me, I had no objection. Plus, she had the full support from both my son and his wife, so naturally I accepted Ren into my house. Besides, that girl has great talent on the court.

And when it was just her and I living together, the house was fairly serene, and I could enjoy my tea. But of course when the new school year was to start, Sakuno had begged to live with me and her sister so she too could go to the same school and learn tennis. And since then, the only place I could drink my tea in peace was my office at the school.

But lately, it's been rather quiet since Sakuno fell sick, and I'm a little agitated to be sitting in one of the check-up rooms, waiting for the doctor to arrive. I glance down at my wristwatch to see that it's only ten minutes past noon. Ren's plane should be arriving shortly.

The door opens as the doctor enters the small room. "Sorry for the wait," he says, closing the door behind him and reads off his clipboard. "It says here your granddaughter hasn't been feeling well for the past few days, is that correct?"

"That's correct." I confirm with a nod of my head as I look over to my youngest grandchild, looking pale and miserable. I look back at the doctor. "Can you confirm of what she might have?"

"Judging from the symptoms I'd say she has a very serious case of influenza. But not to worry, she's one of the many children that come in with the same thing. I'll prescribe her some flu medicine that you can pick up in our pharmacy on the first floor." the doctor said, and I exhale in relief, glad that it's just a stubborn flu.

"But I do advise to keep her in bed for three days and to have her take the medicine before every meal and before going to bed and after she wakes up."

"Isn't that a bit much for just a case of a stubborn flu?" I ask, worried that the doctor was taking it too far with the medicine.

"We must take precautions or else this could consequently lead to pneumonia." Could such a thing really happen just from a common flu? "It's best to be cautious under these circumstances, I've seen kids come in everyday with her symptoms and some of them come back with a reserved hospital room in the children's ward."

I thank the doctor and take the prescription he wrote out for Sakuno before we left the doctor's office. After picking up the needed medication for her flu, I took my granddaughter home and sent her to bed.

"Obaa-chan, will nee-san be mad that I got sick?" Sakuno asked while I was opening the bottle of medicine. I look down at her and reached out to smooth her bangs away from her eyes.

"What a ridiculous question, Sakuno. Your sister won't be mad that you got sick, worried is more like it and maybe a little upset that her little sister got sick while she was gone, but never mad. You shouldn't think like that, it's a bad habit." I lightly scold as I finally got the darn lid off the bottle and shook out two pills into my palm.

"Here, take these and get some rest before Ren gets here." I said, helping Sakuno sit up before handing her the two pills and a glass of water. I watch as she took her medicine and lie back down in bed. I tuck the covers in before leaving the pink bedroom.

My only thoughts were of how Ren will react after I tell her Sakuno's sick with a fever. Knowing her, she'll probably say:

* * *

_(Fuji's POV)_

It's been a real long time since I've been to the airport, last time I was going on vacation with my family to Hawaii. But this time it's for a different reason, this time I'm with my team, picking up a friend. Waiting at the gate for the plane to arrive.

I can see that the seniors are all excited to see their "hime", especially Eiji who is bouncing on the balls of his feet and grinning like a child who is about to receive candy. Of course, Echizen, Momoshiro, and Kaidou don't really understand why we're here in the first place. Even though Oishi did explain to them on the train ride here, they still didn't get why the whole team had to come.

"Hoi hoi! There's the plane with our hime on it!" Eiji says with great enthusiasm.

Only Eiji would be overly enthused about seeing Ren, since hardly any of the members of the boys' team gets to see her.

Just us seniors.

Of course, Ren only lives a few blocks from me, so we would occasionally walk home together. And since Oishi and Tezuka have the same homeroom with Ren, the only other seniors who don't often see her is Taka, Eiji, and Inui.

"Ah! The passengers are coming out!" Eiji points out to us, jabbing his finger towards the passengers.

"Oi! Eiji-senpai, what's with the big sign?" I hear Momo asking as I look around to see Eiji holding up a colorful sign with Ren's name written on it in marker with glitter decorations. I laugh behind my fist.

"Eiji, I'm pretty sure Ren will be able to recognize us even without a sign." Oishi said, looking a little worried about all the staring we were getting from everyone at the airport.

"Yeah, seriously, Eiji-senpai. Have you no pride as a man?" Momo said, "I mean, aren't the glitter and pink flowers a bit too much?"

It was rather amusing to watch Oishi and Momo try to convince Eiji to put the sign away, of course, Eiji being Eiji, he saw nothing wrong with his elaborate name poster.

"Hoi hoi! Ren-chan!" Eiji hollered, waving the sign high above his head with a bright look in his eyes. I look over at the gate to see the auburn haired, honey-eyed captain of a foreign tennis team stepping out from the gate with a surprised look on her face at the sight of us.

I can see while she was in Germany that she was practicing tennis due to the tennis bag she was carrying. But besides that, she was looking as cute as ever with that rather annoyed look on her face as she walked up to us with an eerie calm about her.

"Geez, I knew Oishi was picking me up, but I didn't expect to see everyone." she said, her voice holding a hint of annoyance underneath that strong European accent of hers. Of course, her annoyance changed as soon as I noticed her attention averted to Echizen. "Wah! _Adorabile_ (Italian: adorable)!"

It was all amusing, right up to the point where Echizen blushed when Ren tilted his cap back and kissed his forehead.

"He reminds me of my little _fratello_ (Italian: brother)!" she said. I laugh behind my fist again, seeing the look on Echizen's face of not knowing what to do in a situation like that.

"Ren-chan, don't I get a kiss, too?" Eiji asked, pointing at himself with a rather puppy-dog-eyed pout.

"Of course, _fragola_ (Italian: strawberry)." Ren said, moving away from a very red Echizen to give Eiji his requested kiss on the cheek, and then the rest of us received a kiss as well (a custom in Italy as a form of greeting from what I've learned). When my turn came up, I noticed how much leaner she had become and I wondered how much training she had been doing while in Germany with Tezuka.

"You look well, Ren. How was Germany?" I asked after receiving a kiss on the cheek.

"It was nice seeing my aunt Angelianna and her family again." she said with a warm smile as we all headed towards the luggage-claim.

"Ano…Ren-san, what about Tezuka? Is he doing well?" Taka asked timidly.

"He's fine, but I never noticed what a baby Kunimitsu can be when it came to having his surgery." Ren said, catching all of our attention. Just the thought of our captain acting nervous was unimaginable for us.

"How so?" I asked, wanting for her to continue.

"Well, the night before his surgery, he asked me to stay with him. And just as he was going into the O.R. he asked me to be there when he wakes up. But, in a way, it made me really happy to be needed like that." she said, again smiling warmly.

I laugh again, getting Ren's attention.

"What's so funny, Fuji?" she asked.

"It's nothing, really." I assured, waving the subject away.

"Ren-san, which bag is yours?" Taka asked, saving me from whatever was to come from Ren. Which put me in debt to Taka as of now.

"Oh, it shouldn't be too hard to miss because it has a big purple stain on it." Ren said. Ah yes, the purple stain, I know how that got there… "Ah! There it is!"

"I'll get it for you." Taka said, reaching over the rotating rack to easily pull out Ren's purple stained suitcase that was lodged between two other suitcases. As always, Taka's strength never ceases to amaze.

"_Grazie!_ _Braccio-forte_! (Italian: Strong arm)" It's always cute when Ren would add in an Italian word every now and then when she talks, showing that she has pride for her blood. Sometimes she'd use German or French in her sentences, and the pronunciation would always sound so exotic to us.

And it's just as cute when she gives us a nickname in that foreign tongue, like _fragola_ for Eiji, and _Braccio-forte_ for Taka. It makes me wonder what names she'll give Echizen, Momo, and Kaidou.

* * *

_(Ryuzaki Sumire's POV)_

I heard the front door open and then close, and then the familiar voice, "Tadaima, _nonna_ (Italian: granny),_ bombolone_ (Italian: doughnut)!"

I leave the stove where I have dinner cooking to greet my eldest granddaughter at the door, only to find her suitcase and tennis bag by the door. I strain my ears to listen for any movement, and then I hear footsteps upstairs.

"Ren, is that you?" I call up, only to get no reply. Worried, I begin to ascend the stairs to check Ren's bedroom. I sigh with relief to see the door slightly open and the bedroom light seeping out from the cracks.

I knock on the door before peeking in. "Ren, is that you?" I ask, smiling when Ren turns around from her open window.

"I'll bring my suitcase up just as soon as I let _Luminoso_ (Italian: Sunny) out of his cage." Ren said, walking over to a large house-shaped cage that housed her pet mongoose that she brought back with her from Italy two years ago. I'm amazed that her room doesn't smell like a barn but of jasmine. _"Sono spiacente, Luminoso. _You must feel anxious to get out and play."

I watched as Ren opened the cage door and held out her arm for _Luminoso_ to agilely climb up to perch on her shoulder. She giggled as he snuggled against her face before jumping out through the window onto the tree just outside.

Sigh. Sometimes I get the feeling that she cares more about that rodent then she does for her own family.

"_Nonna_, where's little _bombolone?"_ Ren asked me as she closed her window.

"She's in bed, resting." I replied.

"She's asleep this early? Strange."

"Well, she has a good reason to be, she caught a pretty nasty flu shortly after you informed us that you'd be returning from Germany. I gave her some medicine the doctor prescribed her, so she'll be fine."

I see Ren's expression; showing that she was being careful with that she would say and do.

"That's too bad." Just as I thought, Sakuno being sick doesn't really bother her. How frustrating.

"She was worried that you'd be mad at her for getting sick." I say, trying to get a reaction from her.

"Why would I be mad?"

I fold my arms and lean against the door frame. "Think about it, Ren, the girl's young and admires her big sister. When you're not around, all she can talk about is you and how much she hopes to be just like her big sister. You may not notice, but she worries about what you think of her. If I were you, I'd go to her and ease her worrying."

I waited a moment to hear my eldest granddaughter's response all the while as I watched her shift her attention back to the closed window. Ren's reflection on the clear glass gave her skin a ghostly appearance.

"I'll speak to her when she wakes up." she says at last. It's not the answer I was hoping for, but knowing the way this girl acts towards Sakuno, it was an acceptable answer nonetheless.

"All right," I said with a nod of my head as I pushed off from the door frame. "Dinner's almost ready. I made your favorite, beef curry."

She twirled around with a delighted expression on her face. Sometimes this girl can have a one-tracked mind when it comes to food. She's no better than the boys when they hear anyone offering free food.

"I'll be down shortly, _nonna_!" Ren says. I shake my head as I leave her room to return to the kitchen downstairs.

As soon as I reach the bottom of the stairs, I hear Ren walking further down the hall and I then hear a door softly open and close. I smile softly to myself. That girl may act carefree, but in reality of it all, she's very careful with every word she speaks, and every action she takes.

A street smart kid.

* * *

_(Sakuno's POV)_

I feign sleep after hearing my bedroom door opening and closing with a soft click. I vaguely wonder if it was baa-chan, checking in on me.

It's quiet again.

Baa-chan must've gone back to the kitchen to have dinner with nee-san. I woke up because I heard nee-san's voice.

I stiffen when I feel a hand graze my forehead delicately, and I can smell the light fragrance of nee-san's perfume. In a natural response, I slowly open my eyes to see nee-san standing over me. She notices right away that I'm awake and draws her hand away as if I was contagious, and smiles. Nee-san is so beautiful, it makes me envious of her at practices and at school where she is always surrounded by a ring of friends.

Everyone tells nee-san that she's beautiful, and nee-san would smile at them and say 'thank you.' But I wonder…whenever someone told her how beautiful she is, the smile she gives them looks almost like she dares anyone to say otherwise. But why would they? Nee-san really is beautiful and everyone knows that.

She's even kind. Even when someone is being mean to her, she still keeps a steady head, and not once saying a cruel thing. But I have heard rumors that nee-san was really a cruel person…I wonder…is it all a front to throw everyone off?

No…

Nee-san is nee-san…my beautiful sister of mixed blood. She's so lucky, to be so beautiful, so talented, so popular…

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" she asked me, her smile as radiant as ever, even in the darkness of my room.

"Nee-san," I began; my voice hoarse from all my previous coughing. "Are you mad at me for getting sick?"

"No." Nee-san says to me, pulling the covers up to my chin for me. "Get some rest, okay?" she says as she is heading to the door and then leaves.

Baa-chan was right; nee-san isn't made at me. I'm so relieved. Those rumors about nee-san being cruel are all lies!

* * *

**AN: I've updated, just as some of you have asked, and I wish to hear more from everybody. If I don't get ten reviews, I might as well remove this story. So please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_(Oishi's POV)_

Practice this morning went well today, everyone seems to be hyped up for tomorrow's match against Jyosei Shonan. To be honest, I'm a little excited myself.

I walk into my homeroom, dressed in my school uniform, ready for class. I see all the familiar faces, though I still feel awkward coming to class without Tezuka. Fortunately, Ren is back, so I guess I won't feel too lonely during classes.

I take my seat, which is behind Tezuka's, which is next to Ren's, who is diagonal from me.

"Ohayo, Ren." I greet.

"_Buongiorno_ (Italian: Good morning), Oishi." she greets back, though I can tell something was bothering her. I hop over my seat to stand next to Ren's desk. She was leaning against her desk with an inquisitive look on her face.

"What's wrong? You seem a little down this morning."

"Sakuno asked me if I was mad at her for getting sick, and it made me wonder why she thought that."

I took a moment to think of a possible explanation. "Maybe she thought you'd be disappointed in her. Weren't you the one who encouraged her to work to her limit? She probably couldn't bear the idea of letting you down."

"Am I…Do I come off as someone who sets their standards too high? Am I frightening as a sister?"

"Frightening? Maybe you are on the court, but not on a day-to-day basis. And as far as standards go, you do set high goals, but I'm sure they're goals that you've made for yourself. It could just be a simple miscommunication."

I wasn't sure if what I said made sense, but I was sure that my skills as a captain lifting a fellow players spirit as gotten better. And my confidence grew as I saw Ren's smile.

"You have a knack for reassuring people. _Grazie_ (Italian: Thank you)." I smiled at her words. "Do well for tomorrow's game against Jyosei Shonan."

"Hai! We will." I said automatically, just as the bell rang. I returned to my seat as our sensei came in, and class began.

* * *

_(Momoshiro's POV)_

Man…it was so nice this morning and now it's cloudy and raining. And practice today has been taken into the gym, but this is some really light exercise because of tomorrow's game.

I'm so stoked; I wish it were tomorrow already!

I look over to see Ryuzaki-sensei talking to that really cute senior we all picked up from the airport the other day. Fuji-senpai and Inui-senpai are also talking to her. I look across from me to see Echizen is also looking at them.

I wonder what they're discussing over there. I saw Inui-senpai hand that girl a sheet of paper, my guess is that it's another menu he himself came up with.

When I look at Ryuzaki-sensei's oldest granddaughter, I don't see any family resemblance at all. All I see is a normal, pretty girl. But when some of the girls in my class, who are on the girls' tennis team, would always talk about how fierce of a tennis player she is. But it's hard to tell whether that girl really is a great player because of her size and how delicate she moves and speaks.

Maybe I should ask one of the senpais if they've ever seen her play. Kikumaru-senpai is the closest, I'll ask him.

"Ano…Kikumaru-senpai," I call, getting his attention as I jog up to him. "I was wondering; have you seen that girl play tennis before?"

"Um…once…a long time ago…why?" Kikumaru-senpai asked, looking at me curiously.

"I was only wondering because I heard a few classmates of mine talking like she's some kind of idol."

"I suppose she'd be called an idol. She _is_ just as good as Tezuka and the other National level tennis players."

That's news.

"Why haven't I heard about her until recently?" I asked.

"I hope Ren-chan will play a practice match with us. I want to test my speed against her speed-shots."

Speed-shots? Is she really that good for Kikumaru-senpai to test his speed against hers? I'm now curious to watch her play a one-set-match.

"All right! Listen up!" coach shouts, her voice easily carrying out within the gym. "Ren's agreed to play a one-set-match with any regular. Who wants to volunteer?"

It was like the magic words my senpais were all waiting for as they each raised their hands. Kikumaru-senpai was jumping with excitement, as he made hooting calls to be called on.

"I guess it's been awhile since Ren's played tennis with you boys." coach muttered as she looked at the senpais before looking sideways at Ren. "I suppose Fuji can bring out a good game from you."

"Why not _Fragole_? He looks more than ready." Ren-senpai said.

"All right!" Kikumaru-senpai cheered, springing forward and practically dragging Ren-senpai across the gym to the set up court while the rest of us gathered around to watch. Or in Inui-senpai's case, collect data.

"Ryuzaki-senpai vs. Kikumaru-senpai, one-set-match! Ryuzaki-senpai to serve!" a non-regular announced, taking position as referee.

"This should prove to be interesting." I heard Fuji-senpai say, I looked his way to see Taka-senpai and Oishi-senpai both nodding their heads.

Ren-senpai served the ball with a well-controlled hit, too easy of a serve. Even the freshmen can return that serve. And for Kikumaru-senpai, that's just child's-play as he returned it to Ren-senpai's side. Ren-senpai approached the ball in two steps, twisting her upper body, obviously to put force into the hit.

The familiar sound of the racket hitting the ball filled the gym, and then followed the "pong" as it bounced off the floor, but the return hit never came.

Aside from the seniors, we all looked on with gapping mouths. The ball had hit the back left corner of the court, and Kikumaru-senpai couldn't reach it in time.

"15-love!"

It's not just that…but the ball had disappeared after Ren-senpai hit it. I've never seen anyone make the ball vanish after returning it.

"Ren's gotten better." Fuji-senpai said.

"So has Eiji. Last time he couldn't react fast enough to catch one of her speed-shots." said Inui-senpai, jotting down data into his notebook.

So that's why he was so eager to play Ren-senpai. He wanted to test how fast he's gotten.

"That hit is 30 percent stronger than last year." said Inui-senpai.

"30-love!"

I look back at the court to see Kikumaru-senpai looking at the floor with a displeased look, as if he couldn't accept what was happening. But when he looked across the net to Ren-senpai, he was smiling in determination.

"40-love!"

The game was coming to a close, the score 5-2. Ren-senpai is winning without a doubt.

"It seems unfair in a way," I said, getting my senpai's attention. "She's been using the same move throughout the game and no one's said a thing about it."

"Ren knows what Eiji's primary goal of the match is." Inui-senpai said, "Only two games Eiji was able to read through Ren's tactics behind her speed-shots, until Ren took up another strategy to tire her opponent while she barely moves from the center of the court."

"A drop-shot?" I heard Horio say. I quickly looked back to see Kikumaru-senpai running as quickly as he can from the far back to the net. He jumped forward, his racket reaching out for the ball.

He missed the ball and slid into the net.

"Game! Ryuzaki-senpai!"

No way…Kikumaru-senpai lost to speed…his own element…Ren-senpai's better than I thought.

"_Fragole,_ are you all right?" Ren-senpai asked, looking over the net at Kikumaru-senpai who sprang to his feet, grinning broadly as he hugged her like a child. "_Fragole!_ You're all sweaty!" Ren-senpai complained, pushing Kikumaru-senpai away, though she was laughing.

"That can't be helped, Ren-chan! You had me running all over the court!"

"I can see why all of the senpais wanted to play a match against her." I said.

"Heeh. I want to play a match against her, too." I heard Echizen say.

* * *

_(Fuji's POV)_

"You played well against Eiji." I said, as Ren and I walked home together under separate umbrellas.

"I don't know; I feel kind of bad for making him run around like that. I wasn't trying to win." she said with earnest.

"It wouldn't have made much of a difference, Eiji was expecting your speed-shots from the very beginning." I tell her.

"I realized that, but I feel like he's disappointed by the fact that he couldn't keep up."

She says that now only because it was a practice match. If it were an official match, she'd purposefully crush her opponent without remorse. She doesn't even shake hands with the other players she's beaten until they beat her. In fact, I've never seen a match where Ren is the loser, but I know she's tasted defeat. She told me herself that she lost more matches than winning.

"Are you coming to the game tomorrow?" I asked.

"Probably not. Sakuno's sick with the flu."

"That's rather unfortunate." I say, slightly tilting my umbrella back to see the rain coming down harder than before. I wonder if the rain will stop for tomorrows match. I look over at Ren and think of how lucky Tezuka is.

I'm rather jealous.

Heh.

"Have you managed to remove that stain in your room?" I ask, watching in mirth as Ren's face turned pink.

We stopped walking, and I turned to face her. She still must not be over _that_ particular incident, giving her the uneasiness of shame. Though I feel nothing. I saw nothing wrong with what we did. And in truth, I'm waiting for the next opportunity. In fact, I can sense that the next one is close.

The flattering pink hue on her cheek vanished and she calmly walked ahead of me, muttering, "What do you think?"

Heh.

I catch up to her in three strides and resume our previous pace. I can sense how tense the air is between us, but I'm not affected.

We come to the front gate outside Ren's house, and before she can escape into the sanctum of her home, I reach out and grab her wrist. She looks back at me just as I am leaning forward.

She looks startled as our noses barely touch.

I can smell that sweet perfume on her, lilacs is what I think it is, and I feel her breath lightly teasing my lips. I smirk. This game I play with her now, the rules keep changing.

"I'm pretty sure Tezuka still doesn't know, and he doesn't need to." I said softly, teasing her a little. "I hope to see you tomorrow at the game."

"Don't count on it." she says back to me. I lean further in, kissing her unresponsive lips, but it doesn't bother me, because our game has just started anew, with new rules.

* * *

_(Sakuno's POV)_

I'm up early this morning, and my fever's finally gone. My stomach doesn't feel funny anymore…I think my flu is gone now. That means I can go to Seigaku's game! But what I saw yesterday still bothers me…nee-san and Fuji-senpai were…kissing! Oh! Just thinking about it makes my cheeks burn!

I had no idea that nee-san and Fuji-senpai were dating! I thought nee-san and Tezuka-senpai were dating! What's going on? Did something happen between nee-san and Tezuka-senpai in Germany? Did they break up? Is that why nee-san was kissing Fuji-senpai yesterday outside our house? Oh, this is so dramatic!

But wait—why did nee-san come home looking so disgruntled? Wouldn't she be happy to have kissed a boy she likes? Let alone is dating? Was it a bad kiss? Or—or—

"_Bombolone,"_ I nearly jump out of my skin as I turn around to see nee-san at the door to my room. "Breakfast is ready."

"H-Hai." I reply, as nee-san leaves for downstairs. I breathe a sigh of relief, putting a hand over my heart, feeling the quick pace it was going at. I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions about nee-san's personal life, it's not my place.

After getting dressed, I went downstairs into the kitchen where breakfast was already set on the table. Obaa-chan and nee-san are already eating. I take my seat next to nee-san, and begin eating my breakfast.

"How are you feeling today, Sakuno?" obaa-chan asks me. I swallowed my food first before answering her.

"Much better! I think I'm well enough to go see the game." I said, in hopes that no one will argue against it.

"That's good to hear, we'll need all the support we can get." obaa-chan says.

"Is nee-san going?" I ask, looking at nee-san next to me.

"No." nee-san simply said, acting like it was no big deal. But to me, it was.

"Nani? Why not, nee-san?" I asked.

"I made plans today with a friend." she said.

Plans…with...a friend? But nee-san always sees Seigaku's tennis games. But…that was when Tezuka-senpai was still with us. Does nee-san attend the games because Tezuka-senpai was there? Is that why?

"Finish up your breakfast, Sakuno, the match will start in an hour so we should leave soon." obaa-chan says, "And, Ren, remember to lock up before you leave."

"_Si_." nee-san said, piling up her empty plates and putting them in the sink. I just now noticed that nee-san isn't wearing her uniform or jerseys, but stylish clothes. Maybe she really is going out with friends today.

* * *

_(Echizen's POV)_

I'm running a little late again, but I'm sure I'll make it in time for once. As I reach the stairs that'll lead up to the tennis courts, a bus pulls up and a bunch of girls came out, followed by nine tennis players and a woman.

The girls are noisy.

I continue my way towards the stairs; I don't really care much about the annoying girls clinging to those players.

"You're Echizen Ryoma, correct?" I stop and look impassively at the woman.

"Yeah, so? Who's asking?" I ask.

"What a rude brat." one of the players said, but I don't care, I am a brat when it comes to strangers.

"I've been keeping my eye on you for some time, and I am willing to complete you if you join Jyosei Shonan. You'll become my greatest masterpiece." said the woman.

She's creepy.

"But if I'm complete, what else is there after that?" I asked, my ego as big as ever. The creepy woman just chuckles, making her even creepier.

"_Breve-uomo_ (Italian: Short-man), shouldn't you be up there with your team?" I look to my left to see that girl who beat Eiji-senpai yesterday. Rin, I think is her name. "What a strange party of people." she mutters, looking at the Jyosei Shonan team.

"You're the strange one, speaking a different language when you know perfect Japanese?" said one of the clinging girls.

"Ryuzaki Ren," Ren—Rin…what's the difference? "Aren't we looking as lovely as a rose?" The creepy woman said, "_Bellezza-straniera_ (Italian: Foreign-beauty). Your titled name truly suits you."

"Huh? No way, she's the 'Rose of Tennis'?" said the boisterous tennis player in the center of the swooning girls. I don't know him, but already he's annoying.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Ren-senpai asked, though I was hardly interested myself since it had nothing to do with me.

"Hanamura, the coach of the Jyosei Shonan tennis team. We've been acquainted last summer during the WTA Tournament in Australia; I was one of the scouts, looking for fresh talent. I offered you a place in Jyosei Shonan, but sadly, you declined my offer to perfect you."

Boy, she has a real fix on certain people.

"Oh yeah, you're that creepy woman with your circus of weirdoes." I stayed as mute as ever, though I had to agree with my senpai on that, these people certainly do look like they came from the woodworks. "Some people just don't take 'no' for an answer, _donna_ _fastidiosa _(Italian: annoying woman)."

Ren-senpai then approached me and handed me a bottle of cold medicine. I look at her strangely.

"Can you give that to my sister? She forgot them this morning." she said to me, before turning and heading further down the street. Ren-senpai…I can see why the other senpais all like her. She's interesting.

But still...mada mada dane.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for the many reviews, I'm very pleased. Please send me more so I'll know if you guys liked this chapter or not, and I'd like to know what you all think of Ren. I'd also like to know how you like my little sub-plots and conflicts that I'm hinting with Ren and Fuji. Do you like the idea?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_(Tachibana An's POV)_

I can't believe I'm late! Of all the days to sleep in, it just had to be today!

I weaved in between people down the street, looking for the restaurant where I was supposed to meet someone. This is terrible…I can't find it! Why did it have to be a place that I've never been to?

"An-chan!" I twirl around, looking for the person who just called my name. "An-chan!" I look across the street and see Ren-san standing in front of a fancy restaurant. I look both ways before running across the virtually empty street to where Ren-san is.

"I'm sorry I'm so late!" I said, bowing to her in apology. She just laughs. It was a rather beautiful sound to my ears.

"Don't worry about it, no harm done. I just got here myself." she says. I stand up straight, and gaze at her. She looks prettier than I remembered; I'm a little envious of her for being so pretty.

"Let's go inside, it's a little chilly out today." she said, leading the way into the restaurant. I followed her wordlessly, and we were shown to a table next to a tank of tropical fish. "I wasn't expecting a phone call from you, An-chan. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

I hesitated to answer, embarrassed to tell her, and a little frightened that she'd laugh at me for asking her for such a favor. After all, our schools are rivals.

"Ano…I was wondering if…if you'd coach me in tennis." I said, looking down at the table. I can feel my cheeks getting warm, knowing that she was staring at me. I wish she would say something already.

"Sure, I'll coach you in tennis." she says, I look up at her, happy that she accepted. "But can I ask why? I mean, you're a decent enough player, I'm sure your brother practices with you a lot."

"Well…you see…" You see, my real intention is to have nii-san confess his love for you. I know he loves you, because whenever he's sitting at his desk, he always glances up at that photo with you and him in it, the one from last year's spring festival. "Nii-san's been so busy with the finals coming up and all, I'd feel guilty for taking up his time that he'd need for training."

I don't like to lie, especially to you, Ren-san, but I have nii-san's best interest at stake.

I look at her again, seeing her pretty face resting against her hand, a smile on her perfect pink lips. Just looking at her is like looking at a portrait that Kami-sama himself had painted, making me even more envious of her with every passing second.

She makes me nervous, just staring at me like that. Even though she's beautiful, I can see in those honey-colored eyes that she's thinking of something…a scheme maybe. I've heard the rumors. I've heard how cruel her personality really is when she is around other tennis players like her. But they're only rumors, so there's a possibility that they're just that…just, rumors.

Besides, whenever I ask nii-san about what he thinks of her, he always says that she's kind, and courteous, and very smart with what she says to people.

Smart with what she says.

She's careful.

That's why she's looking at me like that…she's being careful.

"All right, I suppose that's a good enough answer." Her response snaps me out of my deep thoughts.

Is she on to me? No, she couldn't be. Just act normal!

"Have you been playing tennis much?"

What a stupid question for me to ask.

"Not recently. I haven't played an official game since Italy. But I'm not one to complain for this little hiatus I'm on." Even when she talks she's perfect. "While I was in Germany, Kunimitsu would humor me with playful rallies while his trainer supervised us. His trainer said it was part of his rehabilitation, I say she was just being lazy."

I've seen videos of her games in the International Tournaments, and she plays ever so fiercely, it was overwhelming for me to see girls play harder than any boy.

I was so moved by her play, I began to idolize Ren-san. She's my role model. She plays tennis so passionately that it makes me want to cry.

She's so perfect, I can hardly stand it!

And yet…I want to be just like her.

"When should we start your training?" she asks.

"My training?" I repeated.

"Of course, you did ask me to be your coach, right?"

"H-hai." I said.

"Why don't we start tomorrow after school? We'll meet at the public tennis courts around four; does that sound reasonable for you?"

"Hai, it does!" I said.

"_Buono_ (Italian: Good/excellent)."

Ren-san ordered two milk shakes for us, two strawberry flavors. In truth, I've never really enjoyed milk shakes, but this one tasted so good. It wasn't too sweet like all the others I've had before that my nii-san or Kamio-san would buy. This one was just right.

* * *

_(Fuji's POV)_

The last match had already begun, and Ren has yet to show up. Her younger sister had said that Ren had plans with friends today, but I would make a safe bet that she is still upset about the kiss yesterday and is avoiding me any way she can. I wouldn't be too surprised if she gave me the cold shoulder for the rest of the week.

Oh well, I guess the point goes to her today.

But the next point will be mine.

"Echizen isn't doing so well." I said.

"He'll pull through." says Momo, "He always plays his best when cornered."

"Heeh, this game just goes on, doesn't it?" Eiji says, folding his arms behind his head. "If only Ren-chan were here, then maybe it'd be less boring."

"If Ren were here, then none of you would be able to concentrate on the game." Ryuzaki-sensei said from her seat on the bench. "You boys spoil her with too much attention."

"Why don't we make this match more interesting, Ryuzaki-san?" said Jyosei Shonan's coach, Hanamura-sensei. "If my team wins this match, your Ren-chan will attend our school."

"WHA—?! Sensei! Don't accept such a dirty bet!" Eiji said. I had to agree, gambling for the chance to steal away our Ren is most ridiculous.

"All right, though I highly doubt Ren will go quietly. But if my team wins, you will leave my granddaughter and the boys alone." Ryuzaki-sensei says.

"She's accepting the bet?" Oishi says. I chuckle; it's not surprising that Ryuzaki-sensei has complete confidence in Echizen's ability to win. Even if the stakes are high…

"Ochibi! Don't lose this match!" Eiji says, putting his hands together in a mock prayer.

I suddenly felt someone pushing me aside in a not-too-kindly manner, and I look to my left to see Ren standing next to me, glaring at Ryuzaki-sensei's back.

* * *

_(Ryuzaki-sensei's POV)_

The game is going well for Ryoma, he's almost playing at his ultimate high, but he's still not pushed far enough. I was hoping that accepting this little bet with Hanamura-san would stimulate Ryoma enough to go all out, but apparently I was wrong. Sigh I suppose one must have a personal attachment to Ren, like the seniors on the team.

"What kind of grandparent sells out her own grandchild?" My shoulders stiffen. I know that voice; and this feeling…damn! She overheard everything! I turn around in my seat to see Ren, glaring at me.

She does it so well.

Just like her father.

I'm somewhat disturbed by the brooding resemblance.

"Ren! Glad you could make it!" I say casually, I'm getting rather cunning in my old age, but knowing Ren, having to know all my tricks, is probably not in the mood.

"So now I'm an object to be gambled?" she's angry. "What kind of grandparent are you? You don't wager us like a piece of meat off the market!" she's very angry. I'm half expecting her to start yelling at me in Italian like she did with her father. Of course, her father understood it perfectly, and I only know a few phrases in Italian.

"My, my, what a spirited girl. She'll make quite a difference at our school as my next masterpiece." Hanamura-san said mirthfully.

"And you! Quit calling your players 'masterpieces', you're creepy enough already!" Ren yelled.

That shut the woman up, but that wicked smile was still in place on Hanamura-san's face.

Jeez, Ren certainly has a knack for extinguishing ones spirit. Just listening to her yelling at me is tiring enough as it is.

"Game and match! Seigaku, Echizen Ryoma! 7-6!"

At least I won the bet.

* * *

_(Fuji's POV)_

We're walking home together again. It's a little dark, but not too dark, the road is still very visible. Ren hasn't spoken a word to me yet, she even refuses to look at me, even when I offered to walk her home she only nodded and headed for the door out of the Kawamura sushi shop.

My guess is she's probably still mad about that kiss.

I'm pretty sure I wasn't that bad.

"You missed most of the matches today, were you really out with friends?" I asked, trying to bring up some form of conversation.

She still won't answer me.

Well, if we're not meant to have a civil conversation tonight, then we might as well have a different way of conversing…getting under her skin.

"Are you still mad about the kiss yesterday?" That got to her, as she suddenly stopped walking. I stop as well to turn and face her. "It wasn't that bad, was it?" I teased, milking the moment for all it's worth.

Her shoulders are shaking, and I can see her hands are fisted. I've managed to break that mask of hers…this should prove interesting. I've been wanting to see the real Ren, ever since I've heard those rumors. I want to see how cruel she really is.

"Who do you think you are?" she queried, looking me straight in the eye. I'm beginning to find this amusing. "You don't kiss a girl when she's already involved with someone else! What you did was completely unorthodox and totally uncalled for! Ever since that fiasco with the stain you've only acted strange towards me when we're alo—"

I cut her off, kissing her again.

I just can't help myself.

I feel the need to kiss those pink lips every time we're together, because I want her to forget about Tezuka and only look…and think of me. I want her for myself, and I've hinted so many times how I've felt. Even Tezuka is aware of my feelings for Ren…because I told him before he left for Germany.

He said nothing to me about it.

But I knew he was silently warning me to stay away from her. He should've known better that telling someone that they can't have what's already someone else's, makes that person want it even more.

And I want Ren.

I hold her shoulders and pull her closer to me. She's not fighting back but I'm assuming it's because she's too stunned to do anything at the moment. Every time I've surprised her with a kiss, I'm always tempted to swallow her pretty mouth.

Her hands push me away and she gives me a disgusted look, but I'm not offended, I'm expecting this kind of reaction from her.

"Fuji…you…stop taking advantage of me!" she shouts. I don't see any tears, but I know they'll come soon.

"What are you talking about?" I inquire, trying to fire her up even more.

"Just—stop it! Stop taking advantage of me while Kunimitsu's away. I won't give into temptation just because you kiss me, I'm not like that! It's hard enough that you're here and Kunimitsu's not, and you're just making it harder for me to stay faithful to him!"

There. There're the tears. At last they fall.

A part of me…a dark part of me…wants to laugh at her. But the other part…feels heavy. I understand Ren's trying her hardest to stay loyal to Tezuka, and me forcing myself on her is only making it harder. And I wish she'd just let me in for now, even though she belongs to Tezuka.

I want her as my own.

Tezuka probably has never made Ren cry, and here I am, always able to wring her dry of her beautiful tears. And every time she cries, I want to kiss away the tears.

"I understand," I said, stepping to her and drawing her to me. I let her cry into my shirt as I hold her. It feels like we're saying good bye, but…

…But I'm not ready to let her go yet.

"Why are you so cruel?"

* * *

_(Oishi's POV)_

There's no morning practice today, but I feel like there was after running to my homeroom just as the bell rang. I look around the classroom and see that the teacher has not yet arrived. Good, I'm saved.

I take my seat while greeting a few of my classmates. In the back of the room I saw Ren talking to her friends, she seems to have forgotten about yesterday's little betting incident between the coaches. That's good.

I noticed earlier this morning when I arrived to school that she and Fuji were talking near the tennis courts. They seemed to be having some kind of argument because Ren had stormed away from him. I wonder what happened between the two of them to make Ren so angry like that?

Well, I know it's none of business, but I have such a bad habit when it comes to wanting to know what's what with everybody.

During lunch break today, all the regulars were practicing on the courts, preparing for our next match against Rikkaidai. But not everyone was present, as I had noted.

Fuji was missing.

I told everyone I'd be back after I find Fuji and began my search around the school. I went to the cafeteria first, and then to his classes, I asked some of his classmates if they've seen him, but they hadn't since after the bell ringed. I looked everywhere and asked nearly everyone if they've seen Fuji, but no lead.

The only place to check was the roof.

But Fuji hasn't gone up to the roof since Tezuka left, and I suddenly had a strange feeling about going up there. Something told me I wasn't going to like what I'd find.

I begin to ascend the stairs up to the roof. I see that the door was left slightly open by a piece of brick as I come to the top of the stairs. Pressing my palm to the door to push it open, I freeze when I see Fuji's back through the gap in the door. He was with someone, and not just anyone, but with Ren.

Ren was leaning against the fence, looking mildly peeved at Fuji for whatever reason. I should say something, do something, make myself known to them, but I can't.

I can't speak…my throat feels dry.

I can't move…my body feels numb.

I can't do anything as I hear Fuji's amused chuckle as he leans down and kisses Ren. I suddenly turned around, my back to the door, and my hand covering my mouth. What's going on? Why is Fuji kissing Ren? Why is she letting him do that? What about Tezuka?

Now I know why I had a bad feeling I wouldn't like what I found…Fuji and Ren…are going behind Tezuka's back! This is just…too much!

I dash down the stairs and blindly run into the boys' bathroom, and thankfully it was empty. I stagger to the sinks, and lean heavily on my hands against the smooth porcelain. I feel dizzy from all this.

How could they do such a thing behind Tezuka's back? I thought we all stood on common ground when it came to Tezuka's trust. I won't be able to bring myself to look at them the same anymore…it's too much for me.

It's too much.

* * *

_(Fuji's POV)_

I'm alone with Ren again…on the rooftop of the school. I have Ren trapped between me and the fence. And our lips are pressed together, because I wanted to kiss her again. She's like a drug…just one time and after that, you can never have enough.

"Fuji…we shouldn't be doing this." she says, with her hands one my upper arms, lightly massaging my biceps…I like it.

"Why not?" I whispered into her ear, lightly blowing into it, feeling her body stiffen. I kind of like that reaction.

I heard a noise behind me and regrettably I pulled away from Ren to look behind me at the door. I walk up to the door, and open it, looking down the stairs only to catch a glimpse of blue and white…Seigaku's jersey.

Someone on the team saw us.

"I'll be right back." I said to Ren, going down the stairs. Though I highly doubted Ren would stay up there, it's most likely she'll just return to her classroom like nothing happened and avoid me as much as she can.

Like always.

* * *

_(Oishi's POV)_

I'm…shocked.

I—I can't believe what I just saw.

It can't be true!

It couldn't have been Fuji and Ren!

My eyes must be playing tricks on me. Yes! That's it! I'm just a little stressed, that's all. But…no! I can't accept seeing such blaspheme.

"Oishi."

I heard my name, and quickly look to the door into the boys' bathroom to see Fuji. I was so wrapped up in my shock that I didn't notice him coming in. And in fact, I'm a little embarrassed to have him find me like this. I'm so embarrassed that I can't even look at him…or maybe it's because I'm also disgusted with him.

"Oishi…how much did you see?"

My eyes widen with the sudden realization that I've been caught. And me being me, I can't lie as easily as some of the others on the team, it goes against my nature. I look back at Fuji and notice for the first time that his right cheek is a little red. Someone must have slapped him, but who? Was it Ren who did that? But then why were they kissing?

My eyes turn to the floor.

"I saw enough." I say in a low voice, and then looked back up at him. "How did you get that?" I asked, indicating the red mark on his cheek.

"Oh, this?" he said, touching his reddened cheek. "Ren had slapped me earlier because I may have said something to make her angry."

That smile on his face…it's bitter…almost like he's upset of the fact that he had been hit. But…if he made Ren angry, I can't really pity him…nor can I be forgiving for what he and Ren were both doing.

I can't take it! I have to say something!

"Fuji! How could you go behind Tezuka's back like that?!" I demanded.

"Ah, so you did see us." he said with an almost melancholy tone of irony.

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" I urged, my fists are shaking…my shoulders are shaking…my whole body is shaking…I can't control myself.

We stood in silence for a while before Fuji finally speaks.

"Have you…ever been hopelessly in love before, Oishi?" he asks me, leaning back against the door and sliding down to the floor, covering his eyes as if tired. But I can see that familiar smile has returned. "Because that's who I am when I'm with her…I'm a young fool hopelessly in love with a beautiful princess. But my princess doesn't love me, she loves her knight who is away at war, and is patiently waiting to give her heart to him. It makes me wish I were her knight."

I couldn't speak…I couldn't move…I could barely breathe…Fuji—he—he's in love with Ren. But he keeps chasing after her, even though he knows Ren is devoted to Tezuka.

It's all so tragic.

Like out of a tragic love story.

"I'm pathetic, aren't I?" Fuji says, looking at me, for the first time, with sad eyes. I honestly don't know what to say to him. "You can tell Tezuka about what you saw up on the roof, but just so you know, Ren's innocent. I was the one who kissed her."

This is going too fast! It's hard to take in all at once!

"I'm willing to take full responsibility for this if you tell Tezuka and the others."

"Stop," I say, a hand over my mouth. "Fuji…this is none of my business, but you should have known that Ren was off limits. How can you stoop so low as to do something so shameful?"

"I already told you before, haven't I? It's because I'm hopelessly in love with Ren. Since Tezuka is away in Germany I thought it'd be the perfect chance to step in and replace Tezuka's spot at Ren's side. But I guess I was wrong."

"Tezuka trusted us to keep Ren safe, not to violate her honor!" I can't stop shaking.

"You're right…I am violating her honor, aren't I? After all…I have made her cry a lot these last few days."

"Maybe its best if you stay away from Ren for a little while. At least until you get your priorities straight, and keep everything bottled up." I said it like I was in a trance. It somewhat scared me.

We were in silence again.

And though I couldn't hear it, I knew Fuji's heart was crying.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. Was it full of drama? Did it arouse questions from all of you? I'd like to know. I know the way I'm characterizing Fuji is a little over the top, but I thought it'd be interesting to show his more vulnerable side because it'd add to the many sub-plots in my fic. And with Oishi knowing now, he's not handling it too well. Do you think he'll tell Tezuka?**

**P.S. I won't update until I get 40 reviews. Plus it'll give me time to get the fifth chapter ready. Who knows, maybe I'll just not update until the 4th of July (just kidding...or am I?). Anyways, please send me reviews and I'll deffinitely update once it hits 40.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_(Tachibana An's POV)_

I'm so glad that Ren-san will be my trainer! The first step of my plan has been completed, now I just have to ask nii-san if he'll come to the public tennis courts with me. And then…nii-san will finally be with Ren-san! It's perfect!

At least…it would be perfect if nii-san wasn't so busy getting ready for the finals.

Already my plan is falling apart!

But I have to keep trying, for nii-san's sake!

"Ren nee-san!" I called out, as I trotted up to Ren-san with a happy smile. Even though my plan for today backfired a bit, I can still fix the problem if I can somehow get Ren-san to come with me to see nii-san. "Gomen nasai! I got caught up at school." I apologized, bowing to Ren-san.

"It's fine, really. Let's begin, okay?" Ren-san says.

"Hai!" replied, hurrying to the benches and setting my things down next to Ren-san's stuff and getting out my racket. As I'm unzipping my jacket I noticed a keychain on Ren-san's book-bag. It was made of red glass, formed into the shape of a rose. The daylight shining off of it gave it a euphoric gleam.

"Isn't it pretty?" Ren-san asks me from behind.

Crap! I was caught staring!

"H-hai, who gave it to you?" I asked.

"A very special friend of mine."

A very…special…friend? Could it be that Ren-san already has a boyfriend? Oh I hope not, because then my plan will fail!

"Let's begin, An-chan." I heard Ren-san say.

"Hai!" I replied as cheerfully as possible, grabbing my racket and hurrying out onto the court.

We played mock-matches, at least three. I lost each one, but I'm not upset. Ren-san was very helpful to me, showing me different ways to hold and swing my racket. And the entire time I was learning new things from her, it made me wonder if this is what having a big sister was like.

It's nice.

Ren-san's so nice.

At moments when we're playing tennis together, I can see her real self in a way. Like this, she's really beautiful. Ren-san, I really hope you don't have a boyfriend, because I want you to be with nii-san.

"Yo! An-chan!"

I catch the ball in my racket and look to the right side of the court to see nii-san coming onto the court with Kamio-kun. How perfect is this?! Everything's starting to come into place!

"Nii-san! Kamio-kun!" I said, greeting them both. "Is practice today over?"

"Hai." Kamio said.

"Konbanwa, Tachibana-kun." Ren-san said, standing next to me as nii-san and Kamio-kun stopped in front of us. I can see nii-san is happy to see her, he doesn't smile like that to anyone but to the people he acknowledges the most.

"Ryuzaki-san, it's been awhile. How is Tezuka doing in his recovery?" nii-san asks. I wonder why nii-san's asking about Seigaku's captain.

"Last I heard; he's been doing very well. My uncle in Germany, who's been treating him, says that he's making a fast recovery and should be back before the Nationals begin." says Ren-san.

"That's good to hear. I'm anticipating the day when he and I finally get to play against each other." said nii-san, "By the way, how is your relationship with Tezuka doing?"

Huh? What? I'm now a little bit confused.

"It's hard to tell. Kunimitsu sends me emails every now and then and I reply back to him, but that's about it. I have to admit, I'm a little lonely without him around."

Wait—does that mean…Ren-san…and Tezuka...are...

"Hmm, must be hard on you two to keep that spark alive with so much distance between you both."

"It really is. And because international phone calls are so expensive we can't talk, and his letters are always so vague and short. That guy sometimes really pisses me off!"

Nii-san's smile, he's giving her that same look that I see when he looks at that photo. But…I'm not sure of what it means anymore.

"Really, is that so?" nii-san asked, looking amused at Ren-san's sudden irritation at the mentioning of Tezuka. "So what exactly _does_ he say in his short, vague letters to you?"

"T-th-that's none of your business!" Ren-san said, she looks so innocent when she stutters and blushes like that. And next to her, I must look so plain and simple in comparison.

"How about we play a match so you can let out some steam?" Nii-san suggested. This is what I wanted, for them to spend time together and grow closer so that nii-san would smile like that all the time.

"All right, but I should warn you, I won't go easy on you."

As Kamio-kun and I sat on the benches to watch, I couldn't help but feel that I overlooked something. As I watched nii-san and Ren-san play, I suddenly begin to see that nii-san is still smiling; yet, he's so concentrated on the match. And Ren-san…her eyes aren't at all serious like when she was playing against those other players I've watched on those videos.

Something I've missed.

"Nii-san," I began, as he, Kamio-kun and I walked down the streets together after parting ways with Ren-san.

"Hai?" he replies.

"Do you like Ren-san?" I asked.

"What brought this up?" he asks.

"Well, I was just wondering because..."

"Ryuzaki-san is nothing more than a friend to me. She was the one who encouraged me to take Fudomine's team to Nationals. If it weren't for her encouragement, Fudomine wouldn't have come so far."

I see now…nii-san likes Ren-san, but not in the way that I had come to believe. He only looks at her photo like that because he's thankful.

Boy, do I feel stupid.

* * *

_(Tezuka's POV)_

I've gotten another email from Oishi. He says Ren's been a little depressed lately and won't say much to anyone on the team.

…_She's especially avoiding Fuji, but I can't really say why. I feel like I'm ratting Ren out to you, even though she's done nothing wrong. I bet she just misses you. Everyone is hoping for you to come back soon._

_Oishi_

I'm not surprised that Ren is acting distant with everyone, she often gets that way when something complicated happens and she doesn't know how to handle it. I know from experience that it'd be best to leave Ren alone and let her deal with it the best way that she can, or else suffer from her cold shoulder.

At the moment, I will leave Oishi's letter alone and come back to it later while working on my report. Though the topic is easy enough to write about I'm still aware that I'm consciously eager to return to Japan. The doctors all say I should be fully recovered in another month.

_P.S. everyone will be coming to visit you in Germany in two days. See you soon._

I'm a little concerned, though…to act as a tour guide for my team will prove somewhat difficult, considering who is most likely to get lost here in Germany. Hopefully, Ren will be coming to visit with everyone, which will make my job a little easier. Plus, she's more familiar with the language than I, even though I've been learning it myself. Of course, I found out that the German language makes my tongue feel rather heavy, unlike how smooth and fluid the Italian language I've somewhat grew up to know.

Foreign languages don't come as easily to me as they do for Ren. I suppose being born a Eurasian is a huge benefactor to that gift.

Although, I can't help wonder what might happen if they were all to come to Germany. I'm more than certain that Momoshiro and Echizen will somehow get themselves lost.

I hear a little chime and I look back at my computer screen to see that I've received another email. This time it's from Fuji. Strange, why would he be emailing me all of a sudden?

I click on his name.

_Tezuka, you've probably heard that the Seigaku team will be coming to visit you in Germany. But before we meet face-to-face, you should know that I still have my eye on Ren and I won't be backing down._

_Fuji_

Won't be backing down, huh? Not surprised that Fuji would write such a bold and straight forward message to me. He's practically challenging me over Ren.

For that, I _don't_ intend to lose.

* * *

_(Ryuzaki Sumire's POV)_

Mah mah…these kids sure are rowdy for our visit to Germany. Momoshiro and Eiji are the only ones who are making all the ruckus but I can tell that everyone else is just as excited. Only…they're more reserved.

Sakuno is staying at a friend's house while I'm away, and Ren, who is rather reluctant to come along with us, is sitting quietly next to me at the gate, reading a book while our plane is making its preparations for flight. She's been such a moody girl lately, when I told her the boys and I were going to Germany to visit Tezuka I was fully expecting her to get excited when I gave her her own plane ticket. But she did the exact opposite.

"_Who will take care of Sakuno if neither of us are around?"_ she had asked, surprising me. Never did I expect to hear such words come out of my self-centered granddaughter's mouth before! I'm too old for such surprises.

But, as long as she's coming with us, I'm glad she's being quiet rather than complaining out loud and giving me a headache.

I glance over at my eldest granddaughter, seeing that she's still enraptured by her book, looking serene and picturesque as always. At moments like this she looks very much like her mother. Of course, when it comes to attracting the boys, she gets that from me.

"How long will it take for us to get to Germany?" I heard Takashi ask in his sincere voice.

"It's a twelve hour flight." I answered.

"My, that's an awful long time." Takashi said.

"What's that you have there, Inui-senpai?" Momo asked Inui. I look at them, seeing Inui had a CD player in his hand.

"I figured while on the plane I could learn a bit of the German language by listening to this CD." Inui said. I give an amused chuckle just as Eiji jumped up behind Ren and me and hugged Ren from behind with a cheery grin.

"Mao! What good will that do when we have Ren-chan to translate everything for us!" he said.

"It'd be best to learn the language yourself." Ren said, turning a page in her book.

"But that'd be no fun!" Eiji whined, "I don't even like my English class."

"You're such a child,

* * *

_(Oishi's POV)_

I'm a little nervous to fly on a plane. This is my first time flying, and I've heard so many stories about planes crashing and such. I wish I could be a little more excited like everyone else; they don't seem to think about the possible danger.

My seat is next to Eiji's, and in front of us sits Momo and Echizen and behind us is Inui and Ryuzaki-sensei. Across the isle sits Fuji and Ren, while in front of them is Taka and Kaido.

Though nothing has happened so far, and it's been three hours since the plane took flight, I'm still a little on edge.

Eiji's listening to his music, it's a little loud, even I can hear it. Judging from the light snoring, Ryuzaki-sensei must be asleep, and Inui is most likely listening to his language CD. Momo and Kaido are arguing over something again and Taka is trying to break them up while Echizen is staying out of it.

I look across the isle on my left and see Fuji is reading a book while Ren is sleeping as well. Her head is on his shoulder. When we first got on the plane, I was a little worried when I saw that their seats were right next to each other. I know Fuji didn't mind, but I wasn't too sure about Ren.

"_Because that's who I am when I'm with her…I'm a young fool hopelessly in love with a beautiful princess. But my princess doesn't love me, she loves her knight who is away at war, and is patiently waiting to give her heart to him. It makes me wish I were her knight."_

I pray nothing bad happens on this trip.

* * *

_(Echizen's POV)_

"Yay! We've finally made it to Germany!" said Kikumaru-senpai, stretching his arms over his head after we got off the plane. Of course, I can't really criticize his enthusiasm to be off that plane. I only wished the trip was a bit quieter, what with Momo-senpai and Kaidou-senpai bickering the entire time.

"Sensei, where do we go from here?" I asked, looking up at Seigaku's coach.

"Well, we were supposed to meet someone at the gate," sensei began, turning around to face everyone. "Ren, do you see—" Sensei stopped mid-sentence as she scanned everyone and then exploded out, "REN! WHERE DID THAT GIRL GO NOW?!"

I look over to an airport sweets shop and see Ren-senpai at the cashier counter. I would've said something but decided to just stay quiet and tell Ren-senpai that Ryuzaki-sensei had snapped.

//Ein Sack von diesen Süßigkeiten bitte.// (German: One bag of these candies, please.) I heard Ren-senpai said as I stood right next to her. "Would you like anything, too, _Breve-uomo?"_ she asked me.

Well, since she's offering…

"I'd like some juice." I said.

//Ein Sack von diesen Süßigkeiten bitte.// (German: And I'd also like some juice, please.) she said to the cashier.

I was handed the juice while Ren-senpai paid with a credit card, apparently with all her constant traveling she carries a variety of foreign currency.

We walked back to the group where Ryuzaki-sensei practically screeched her head off at Ren-senpai for deserting them. Not once did she mention anything about me being gone. Guess no one noticed.

"But, _nonna, _I just went to buy some German candy." Ren-senpai explained, though I'm waiting to be dragged into this as her defense.

"I don't care how good their candy is, without you, how are we supposed to get around? None of us speak German." Ryuzaki-sensei scolded.

"Don't be so stingy! I was going to come back!" Ren-senpai said. Boy, watching those two argue is like watching re-runs of old sitcoms. "Anyhow, don't expect our host to be on time because he's so forgetful about ev—"

//Renibello!//

It happened pretty fast when Ren-senpai was suddenly swept up by two very large teens. It was such a surprise to all of us.

"P-put Ren-senpai down, you brutes!" Momo-senpai demanded, holding his fists up as if preparing for a fight.

"Yeah! Put Ren-chan down!" said Kikumaru-senpai, puffing out his chest to look intimidating, yet I could see his knees shaking.

These guys _are_ big, after all.

But Ren-senpai doesn't look worried, so I'm guessing they're no one we should be intimidated of.

"Relax, everyone, these are my cousins." said Ren-senpai, smacking the two giants over the head and yelling something at them in German, who, in turn, put Ren-senpai back down with sheepish grins.

"They're not our hosts, are they?" I asked.

"_Nein._ _Ve_ are only _he_re to pick you_z_ up and _zen_ take you_z_ to _ze_ rehab _centaar_." said one of the giants, though his Japanese was somewhat poor.

"_Ja_! _Papa_ told us to pick you_z_ up." said the other giant.

"Oh, so you both speak Japanese, what a relief." said Oishi-senpai.

"Just because they can speak broken Japanese doesn't mean they're reliable." Ren-senpai said in a flat tone.

"Ren, don't be rude." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

I guess there will never be a moment's peace wherever I go. Especially with this group I call 'friends'.

* * *

_(Inui's POV)_

It doesn't make sense…How…how?

I've listened to that CD enough times to memorize everything, and yet…I still can't comprehend what anyone is saying here in Germany. Perhaps I should have practiced conversing with Ren during the plane ride here.

Sigh. I'll never be able to live down that humiliation of trying my hand at asking for a rental vehicle. I swore I said the right thing, but Ren said I had asked where the tea cups were rented. How did I get them mixed up?

I'll have to study up some more while we're being driven to the academy where Tezuka is rehabilitating at.

"Inui-kun, we're here, wake up." I snap out of my thoughts to see Ren-san and the others are getting off the rental bus. I follow everyone off the bus and see Tezuka standing before us with his doctor.

"Kunimitsu!" Ren-san says, practically throwing herself onto the captain. For someone who was reluctant to come along, she seems rather glad she did. In all aspects, she should have been mindful of Tezuka's healing shoulder. Hmm, perhaps I should begin to learn to become more intuitive with the female species. I'll take a few mental notes for myself by watching how Tezuka acts around Ren.

"It's good to see you're all well." said Tezuka, looking as stoic as always even with Ren clinging to his right arm.

But, if Tezuka continues to act like he usually does, then I'll have less than a two percent chance of gathering anything useful. I'll just have to make use with what I can get.

* * *

_(Oishi's POV)_

Germany's a rather exotic place for me, since I've never been out of Japan before. Tezuka has accustomed himself well to this town, and is showing us all a good time. And this is the first I've seen Ren-san so happy in a while, now that she's with Tezuka again. They've always seemed right for each other in my eyes. But…

Now that I know Fuji's secret, I can't help but notice that he's been looking anywhere but at Tezuka and Ren. And though I'm not a part of it, I feel like I'm stuck in the middle somehow.

"I just realized something," Ren-san began, as we all stopped. "We're missing a few people."

Oh no! She's right! Momo, Inui, Kaido, and Echizen are all missing!

"Heeeh?! What do we do? Should we call the police?!" Eiji says in a panic.

"Well, if Inui is with them, then we shouldn't worry too much." said Taka, "After all, he's been listening to those German CDs on the flight here. He should know a little German by now, right?"

"Taka's right, there's really no need to worry." said Fuji.

"But…" I wanted to protest. I wanted to insist that we go and look for them, but seeing Tezuka looking un-troubled by this, I decided against it. I trusted Tezuka's intuition, and he's never been wrong.

But I still can't help _but_ worry.

"Don't worry, Oishi-kun, they should know where we planned on meeting, right?" Ren says, still loyally clinging to Tezuka's right arm.

"Uh…right, I-I guess there's really no need to worry, huh?" I say, but I know I can't lie to myself.

I can only pray to kami-sama to keep a watchful eye on my missing teammates.

* * *

_(Echizen's POV)_

Where are we?

* * *

_(Momoshiro's POV)_

Where's mamoshi?

* * *

_(Inui's POV)_

Hmm. I must've lost the group on Kurfursten Boulevard.

* * *

_(Kaidou's POV)_

Wh—Where am I? Where did everyone go?

* * *

**AN: Sorry that this chapter seems rather dry compared to my previous chapters, but I thought I'd take a little break and cut straight through to their trip to Germany. **

**Please Review, I'll post up again once I get more than 40 reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_(Kaidou's POV)_

I'm glad to be returning home. I don't take too well to new things. I even hate going on vacation to other places. I knew coming to Germany would only result in me being separated from the group.

It's a good thing I was able to make it back to the rehabilitation center where Buchou was staying at.

I look over at my teammates who all seem regrettable in leaving Germany. Of course, they all must've had a good time, not being lost. Plus, they had Buchou and Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter to be their tour guides.

Everyone, even me, all got souvenirs. Especially Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter, who has several shopping bags full of clothes that her aunt had bought for her. I don't know when she got them or where, but from what the senpais have all said (minus Inui-senpai), Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter's aunt had insisted to bring them shopping with her and watch her model a lot of outfits.

I guess she looks good in German brand-name clothes, I mean, I can only assume after what everyone said. But in my opinion, beauty is only skin deep.

Oh, and her aunt also packed lunches for each of us that she made herself. I'm not sure what it could be, but it'd be rude to let it go to waste.

* * *

_(Takashi's POV)_

The plane ride back home is a lot more livelier now that everyone's had so much fun in Germany. And after promising Tezuka that we'll win the Kantou Tournament, it only made everyone even more pumped up.

"Heeeh? When did you and Tezuka take this picture, Ren-chan?" I heard Eiji ask Ren, who are sitting next to each other, looking at photos from Ren's digital camera.

"It was that evening after meeting Hannah-san. She's the one who took it for us." I heard Ren say.

"Hoi-hoi! You two are a good looking couple! So photogenic together. I'm a little jealous." Eiji said. I give a light chuckle at Eiji's childish qualities.

But he's right, Tezuka and Ren do make a good couple. It's funny, because back when all us senpais were still first years, we used to tease them for being an old married couple whenever they'd have an argument. And it was as true then as it is now.

I look over at Momo and Echizen, who are now both asleep. Probably tired from all the fun they had in Germany. Even Kaidou is asleep.

"…How else did expect Ren to act? She was excited to see Tezuka. We all were." I heard Oishi say behind me. Now, I know that eavesdropping is not something I should be doing, but I heard Ren and Tezuka being mentioned and I can't help but be just a little curious. Also, I had to strain my ears because Oishi were talking so softly.

"I know, I know." I heard Fuji sigh. "But I can't help it if something like Ren clinging onto Tezuka the way she did bothers me."

Huh? Does Fuji not like it when Ren clings to Tezuka in front of him? I'll admit, she did do it every chance she got, but isn't that what couples do? Being close?

"Did you wish it was _you_ she was clinging to, and not Tezuka?" Oishi asked in a rather cold tone that I've never heard him use.

"Heh! Isn't it obvious?" I heard Fuji say. "Didn't you notice how Tezuka acted as a wall between Ren and I? I can only assume he got my email."

"No, Fuji…you didn't." a pause followed, "You did! Fuji, stop this before it gets out of control. You'll end up hurting yourself. And think of how Ren will feel!"

Does Fuji…

"I can't help myself, Oishi, you know that."

…have feelings…

"Fuji, you've already jeopardized their relationship once when I saw you and Ren on the roof of the school. Don't do anymore damage."

…for Ren?

"But I already told you, Oishi. I'm in love with Ren, I can't change how I feel."

My eyes widen and I cover my mouth with my hand to quiet my gasp.

It all makes sense now! Why Ren was acting so distant with Fuji. Why Tezuka seemed a bit over protective. And why Oishi was always looking at each of them with a worried look. It's because they were all in on this secret!

I'm…above all things—_shocked!_

The plane ride home suddenly became dead-silent for me after that.

* * *

_(Sakuno's POV)_

I'm so terrible with math! I feel bed for asking nee-san to help me and Tomo-chan again. I mean…nee-san just got back from Germany and she has her own homework to do, too. I'm being selfish for asking her all the time.

"All right, now you carry 4a over to the other side and divide, leaving you with just 'a' and then you solve for 'a'." I look over at Tomo-chan's paper where nee-san is showing her how to solve the math problem. This type of math is so basic for nee-san, and yet I can barely understand. I wish I were smart like nee-san!

"Wow! It's so much easier your way, Ren nee-chan! You must be a math-wiz!" Tomo-chan acts so open with nee-san, where as I can barely keep a conversation with her going.

"Not really. Believe it or not, I'm actually failing a few of my classes. And math is one of them!" I'm surprised. I had no idea. And she acts so carefree about it. I thought for sure that she was doing well since baa-san never complains about her grades.

I get scolded for getting C's in class by baa-san. So I'm terrified of getting anything lower than a B.

"Honto? But I thought that Tezuka-senpai's girlfriend would be his intellectual equal!" Tomo-chan says.

"'Intellectual equal'?" nee-san repeats before she begins laughing.

"Of course! And not only that, but you're also very beautiful!"

"T-Tomo-chan—" I cut off by the look on nee-san's face after being called beautiful. She's smiling, but her smile seems like a mask. And I swear I saw an eerie shadow fall over her eyes.

"I bet that's Tezuka-senpai's type: smart, beautiful, and athletic."

"Tomo-chan—"

"That's a rather shallow view don't you think? To only be attracted to someone by their outer qualities alone."

Nee-san…

"People in general only see what's on the surface and decide instantly whether if they like said person or not. Only do a handful actually take the time to get to know a person and build a stable foundation to a relationship."

"G-g-g-gomen, Ren nee-chan, I didn't mean…"

"It's fine."

Nee-san's smiling, but inside, I can somehow tell that she's really frowning. Maybe…she doesn't appreciate being castrated for a stereotype like kaa-san always did when we were living with tou-san and kaa-san.

Kaa-san always disliked nee-san because she's from tou-san's previous marriage. And I remember kaa-san only acting kind to nee-san when other people were around. But when no one was looking, she'd always treat nee-san poorly. Kaa-san was the reason why nee-san ran away to baa-san's house, and since tou-san didn't want any trouble with kaa-san or baa-san, he allowed nee-san to live with baa-san.

Such bitter memories nee-san must have of kaa-san's fake compliments. Maybe that's why she doesn't care much for pretty compliments like: you're beautiful.

"N-nee-san, would you like me to refill your cup?" I asked. She looks at me and this time her smile is only half fake.

"Hai, thank you."

I take her cup and walk into the kitchen to refill it with more tea. I'm slightly shaken…I've never seen that look in her eyes before. It unnerves me. Nee-san…it almost looks like she doesn't like anyone talking about Tezuka-senpai as if they know everything about him.

It kind of reminds me of the time when I was little, before nee-san came over from Italy to live with us, tou-san had shown me and kaa-san a video of nee-san's games in Junior Tournaments in France. I thought she was great, but kaa-san kept saying unkind remarks about her, and tou-san got angry by it.

"Sakuno-chan, what's taking you so long?" I heard Tomo-chan calling. I quickly refilled the cup and returned to the living room. I suddenly want to know nee-san a little more. In actuality, I really don't know much about her, other than the fact that she's me sister from tou-san's previous marriage, and all that obvious stuff.

I want to know nee-san herself.

When all the homework was done, and after Tomo-chan left, I found myself standing outside nee-san's door. I hesitate to knock.

I mean, what if she's busy?

It'd be rude of me to disturb her.

Pull yourself together, Sakuno! You can do this! Just—!

_Knock. Knock._

The door opened seconds later and I saw nee-san peeking out.

"What is it, _bombolone?"_ she asks, looking at me curiously. "Is there something else you need help on?"

"Iie!" I said, shaking my head, "Ano…nee-san…c-can I, um…" I saw nee-san smile, as if she knew what I was thinking as she stepped to one side and opened the door wider to let me in.

"Com on in." she says.

I walk into her room, glancing around the neat room and smelling the light perfume of white plum that is always lingering around nee-san's person. Her vanity table was full with bottles of lotion and perfume and make-up (though only a few looked used). A jewelry box sat open, revealing the treasures within of gold and silver chains with different pendants of every type of stone in all shapes, size, and color. There were earrings, bracelets, rings, and pearls.

A large mirror sat on the table against the wall, with a few photos, all of which were her friends in Italy and two were of the Seigaku tennis team, and one was of me as a baby (a rather embarrassing baby photo, if I might add).

Next to her vanity table was her desk and computer. It was messy with school books, homework, half written essay papers, and magazines. Across from the desk was her bed, which I was sitting on, decorated with a few silky throw-pillows and matching cream colored sheets. And at the foot of the bed, on the corner, was a purple ink stain that extended down to the carpet where an even larger stain was.

I don't know how that stain got there, but nee-san insisted that she accidentally dropped her purple ink bottle.

Her closet was open, and I can see on the floor, stuffed away into the corner were wrapped gifts with cards addressed to nee-san. My guess is that those are gifts from admirers, since nee-san is rather popular at school. But I wonder why she hasn't opened any of them? They look like they were just tossed in there on purpose, like some unwanted toy.

They must have been there awhile, they all have a coat of dust on them.

"I was just thinking of you when you knocked." nee-san said.

"Really?" I asked, a little flattered.

"Yeah! I was going though my closet when I found this old photo album sitting on the top shelf. It's got photos of us when we were kids." nee-san said as she sat on her bed with me.

"Look at this one, this was taken during your class play in second grade, remember?" I blushed at the memory. It's so embarrassing. Especially since I played the part of the mole.

After looking a few pages into the album we came across a picture of nee-san's face on the cover of a foreign tennis magazine cover. And the next few pages were cut-out articles of her from magazines and newspapers. I looked at the date on them all, most are only a year old.

"Neh, nee-san, do you plan to become a pro when you grow up?" I asked.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. I guess it all depends on who I marry, I suppose." she said thoughtfully.

"Do you want to marry Tezuka-senpai?" I asked. As soon as I said it, it was too late, and I couldn't take back my words.

I was sure that nee-san would instantly kick me out of her room, but she didn't. She was laughing. "You know me pretty well!" she laughed, putting a finger to her lips. "But don't tell anyone, okay? It'll be our secret."

"S-so then…" I began shyly, playing with the hem of my shirt. "Is it o-okay if I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything. We're _sorellas_ (Italian: sisters) after all!" she said brightly.

"Well…" It's now or never! I have to confirm if she really kissed Fuji-senpai! It's been on my mind ever since then! "I-if you were t-to choose between T-Tezuka-senpai and Fuji-senpai, w-who would it be?"

I can hear my heart beat, and I can feel it pounding hard and fast inside my chest.

"I'd pick Kunimitsu of course!" nee-san said with a light heart, making me feel a little guilty with my next question.

"Then how come you…you kissed…Fuji-senpai?"

The room fell silent, say for the random moments when Solegiato's cage would rattle. The look of shock on nee-san's face was too much for me to take as I sat staring at my knees, my face red with shame.

"Where did you see us?" she asked.

"Outside the house." I said softly, "I saw you from my bedroom window."

"Was it just that one time?" _Nani?_ Were there other times? Just how many times did she kiss Fuji-senpai?!

"A…H-hai…"

_How many times…?_

"I bet you're wondering why, huh?" nee-san says, she sounds like a guilty person on the stand. "I guess my only explanation is that, 'it just happened', but then again, that's just the excuse I want to believe."

I've never known this side of nee-san before. She's so…vulnerable…like everyone else. Like me.

"Actually, in my defense, Fuji kissed _me_, and I couldn't push away."

I finally look up at her, curious. "Why not?" I asked.

Nee-san seemed a bit taken aback by the question, but her eyes softened and a bitter smile played across her lips.

"Because, I'm weak…and I was lonely."

I don't really understand…

"I miss Kunimitsu so much that I just had to fill that emptiness with a temporary substitute."

…but even if it's just a little…

"I truly am a cruel person, aren't I, Sakuno-chan? I toy with their emotions and then toss them aside when I'm through. I really am terrible. I pity those who say they love me, and then throw themselves at my feet…All I do is just walk over them and never look down or stop to turn around."

"But what about Tezuka-senpai? You love him, right? And I'm sure he feels the same way."

She drew me to her, and held me tightly. I can hear her steady heart beat, it's a soothing sound. I remember falling asleep to this sound when I was little. "Sakuno-chan, when you meet that special someone, don't let him go. Hold on as tightly as you can and bear with the struggle and pain. Walls are hard to break, but they're not invincible. And remember, don't let him see you're your tears of pain…only tears of joy."

I felt something hit my temple and slide down the side of my face. I turned my head up, to see nee-san crying. And just seeing her tears, made my eyes water up too. I reached up, and wiped her tears away with my sleeve.

I understand now.

…Everyone breaks…no matter how strong they appear.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for the reviews. I hope to reach 50 reviews before I update another chapter! Sorry it takes me awhile to update, but I've been pretty busy with school, what with finals coming up and all. Ciao for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

_(Ryuzaki Sumire's POV)_

Junk mail…junk mail…bills…bills…bills…junk mail…letters of recommendations… invitation to the international tournament…

Hold up.

Letters of recommendations? Invitations to the International Tournament? These are for Ren. Oh, there's more. Even mail from exclusive sports magazines.

Must be that time of the year again.

Summer is on its way, after all.

I'll just leave them here on the kitchen counter, though I doubt that she'll notice them.

"Ohayo, baa-san." I heard Sakuno greet as she came into the kitchen, fully dressed in her uniform.

"Ohayo." I greeted back, "Is your sister ready for school, too?"

"Ano…I looked in on nee-san earlier, she was on her computer. She looked upset at something." Sakuno said.

"Hmm, that's strange. I'll go check up on her. Breakfast is on the table." I said, picking up Ren's mail and leaving the kitchen to go upstairs.

Once I've reached Ren's door, I knocked first before entering. And like Sakuno had said, Ren was sitting in front of her computer, still in her night wear, looking rather upset about something.

"Ren, school will start soon and you're not even dressed yet." I said, walking up to her and putting my hands on my hips. Honestly, this girl isn't even flinching. "Ren, did you hear me?"

"I just checked the entries of this year's international tournament, several of the regular returnees have yet to apply." Ren said. I lean in a bit to look at the screen. Of course, I didn't know which names to look for. "Then I got an email from a friend in Greece, she wrote that everyone worth playing won't be going because of an accident involving several of the top players. They all died. And one happens to be a close friend of mine."

I grip the mail in my hand, and wondered if it'd be cruel to give it to her after getting such tragic news.

"Knowing this, will you still go?" I asked.

"No." she said in a flat tone. "If I went, it'd be like stealing the prize without working for it. No, I'm going to follow my friends' example and not participate. I'm going to mourn for the loss of those awesome players."

I smiled softly down at my granddaughter. "Then I'll just let you handle with these." I said, putting her mail on an empty spot on her desk. "If you like, you can stay home today."

Ren, she can be careless, but she knows when to take something seriously. Not participating in the Internationals this year was a very mature thing to decide.

I'm very proud of her.

* * *

_(Oishi's POV)_

Its third period; and Ren-chan still hasn't shown up. I'm worried that she got sick and had to stay at home, but she looked fine yesterday. Maybe it's the 24-hour flu. Right now we have an in-between class break.

"Oishi-kun," I looked up at the sound of my name to see Ren-chan. "Ohayo."

"O-ohayo." I greeted, "Where were this morning? You've missed two class periods." I said, but then I noticed that Ren-chan's eyes were a bit puffy. "Ren-chan, have you been crying?"

"Oh—I guess nothing gets by you, huh?" she says with a smile. "I just got some bad news from friends in Europe, that's all. Oh, yeah, I also got an application form for the International Tournament."

"I see." I said as Ren-chan took her seat. "So you'll be returning to Europe for the tournament, right?"

"No, I've decided not to participate this year. Out of respect for a friend who just… passed away recently." Her voice had dropped to a dull tone as I noticed that she looked suddenly crestfallen.

"I'm…sorry about your friend." I said.

"Its fine, but I do regret not being able to go to the funeral to pay the family my respect." she said.

"Ren-chan, maybe it was best for you to have stayed home today." I said, worried that forcing herself to come to school today would be too much, especially if others start to question her for being tardy.

"You worry too much, Oishi-kun, I'll be fine."

"If that's how you feel…" I said awkwardly.

* * *

_(Fuji's POV)_

Heeh. Ren's on the roof again. I'd figure she'd avoid being alone at school. I was sure no one would be up here, least of all, Ren. I walk up to her and stop at where she's sitting. My Shadow falling over her as she read class notes, my guess is that they're Oishi's judging from the neat hand writing.

"Go…away." Ren said without looking up at me.

"How cold, "I said, taking a seat next to her. I glance at her and notice that her eyes were a little puffy. I wonder what could have made her cry. "Ren, daijyobu?" I asked.

"Hai." she said in an airy tone as she turned the page in Oishi's notebook.

"Don't lie, you always tend to hide things from everyone." I said.

"It's none of your business." she said.

I see. It must be more personal than I thought.

Ren…if it wasn't for the fact that I might hurt you, I'd tell you how I really feel. I'm not afraid of letting you know, I'm afraid of how you'll react. I'm afraid of you rejecting me. Because I know you only have feelings for Tezuka.

_It hurts._

"Fuji…" I heard Ren say after I had laid my head to rest on her shoulder.

"Please, just for now…let me rest here a moment." I requested. And to my delight, she didn't refuse. "Neh, Ren. Is that stain still in your room?"

"Yeah, of course. That spot just won't go away. I've used everything." I chuckled and encircled my arms around her, making her stiffen.

"I wish I could tell you, but I'll be kind, and spare you from the heartache. "I said.

"Fuji, what are you talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"You're so weird sometimes."

I remember when I first fell in love with Ren.

Tezuka, I wonder if this is how you feel when with Ren. This feeling I get in the pit of my stomach, I've never felt this before.

It's a little overwhelming.

The first time I saw her, she was with you. You were walking to class together while I was coming from the opposite direction. I stopped and stared at her, fully enchanted by the ethereal light that glowed about her. My heart had never reacted the way it did that day, beating so hard inside my chest.

You were the one who introduced us and told me that she had transferred to our school from Italy, and that you were childhood friends. It was interesting, how quickly I grew envious of you, to have known her first, and to be so familiar to each other that you'd address one another by first name.

I wanted that.

After that, I secretly became obsessed for her attention. I'd make up any sort of excuse to just talk and be near her. But I was never alone with her, because you were always there.

And I resented you for that.

I wished for her to smile at me, the same smile she always gave you. A smile that expressed what her heart was telling you. That smile she gave you, did you know what it was saying to you? I do. Its three simple words, "I love you."

I bet you knew.

A year goes by and we were then second years, and we were finally regulars together. She complimented us both with simple Italian phrases with that foreign accent that separated her from the other girls in Japan.

It made that feeling grow.

I became infatuated with her.

But I knew she was yours from the very beginning…And I began to inwardly resent you more. That was when I discovered what this feeling was…desire.

Never have I desired something before…and never had I felt such intensity of such a basic emotion.

I had realized this feeling when she had approached me during school, asking me for a favor to see her off to Europe for a spring tournament. She said that you, Tezuka, couldn't make it, and I was actually happy to hear that, because I'd finally be alone in her company.

It was what I've been waiting for.

Helping her carry her luggage wasn't difficult, having only one suitcase and a tennis bag. The problem was getting her pet ferret into its carrier as it always managed to elude us.

We came to a point where _Soleggiato_ weaved in and out between our feet, causing as to collide and fall over. In the process, a small bottle of purple ink sitting on her bed feel and stained the carpet and a corner of her suitcase and bed.

But that wasn't our main concern at the moment. We were too stunned at the closeness we were in. I can still feel her breath against my lips. We were frozen in that position for who knows how long, and that was when I knew I desired her.

But I withdrew myself from her, slightly embarrassed as I apologized for the stain. She quickly forgave me, telling me to not worry.

I wasn't worried at all, nor was I really sorry for what had happened as we made the trip to the airport. The air between us was awkward, bit it wasn't unbearable. I wished her well on her trip back to Italy, and stayed long enough to watch her plane take off, all the while thinking: _I'll have her for myself._

And then it began.

I even told you, Tezuka, that I like her. I liked her enough to even go as far as going behind your back to get her. And though you said nothing, I knew you were silently accepting my challenge, because I noticed how you've suddenly been keeping a keen eye on my from that day on whenever she was around.

And even though you're in Germany, she still thinks of you.

I'm still jealous.

* * *

_(An's POV)_

Ren nee-san isn't herself today, I wonder what could be on her mind. She's not playing like she used to, her approach is much slower and her hits have less bite to them. I wish I knew what was wrong, but I'm afraid to ask, she looks like she may burst into tears if I do.

I hit the ball again, and Ren nee-san misses.

What is wrong with her? She's so out of it.

"Ren nee-san, do you want to take a break?" I asked.

"Actually, if it's all right with you, An-chan, let's end today's practice. I haven't been myself all day, it'd be unfair of me to keep training you when I'm not even into it. Sorry, An-chan." she said.

I knew something was up.

I silently watched her walk back to the benches to put her racket back into her bag, the keychain hanging off it glinting in the sun. For a moment, I hesitate to approach her, but shaking my head of all my doubts, I start to move.

"Ano, Ren nee-san, is something bothering you?" I asked.

She turns to me and smiles, "I guess I'm no good at hiding things." she said.

"Will you tell me? Nii-san says I'm a good listener." I say, though as childish as it sounds. I'm slightly embarrassed saying something so corny.

"Well, actually, I've been debating whether or not I should—" Ren nee-san was cut off when she looked up. A stern expression on her face. I look up, too, and saw the Hyotei tennis team sitting on the bleachers, looking down at us.

"Well, well, I wasn't expecting to find such flowers here." said Atobe Keigo, the one guy I _really_ dislike. I move closer to Ren nee-san, feeling safer with her because I feel so exposed to all the eyes.

"Well, well, I wasn't expecting a bunch of common weeds to be here." I gasp at Ren nee-san, actually daring to insult Hyotei's tennis team. And from the looks of it, they're not taking too kindly to that remark.

"Oi, oi, you've got some nerve, girly." said Mukahi Gakuto, glaring down at Ren nee-san fiercely. But when I looked up at Ren nee-san, she wasn't at all intimidated or scared. She was just cool and calm.

"Why not, it takes nerve to be on the court." Ren nee-san said.

"You should know your place when speaking to us, girl." said Oshitari Yuushi.

Oh man, this is bad. Ren nee-san is just pushing their buttons. I have a feeling this won't end well.

"I do know my place, the real question is, do you know yours?" At that, Ren nee-san picked up her bag and turned to leave. I hurried to put my racket away and followed after her. We only got as far as half-way through the court when Atobe called out.

"I heard a rumor that last years champion of the International Tennis Tournament died recently." he said, "And that quite a few of the returnees won't participate, and you're one of them, right?"

Last year's winner died? Is that why Ren nee-san has been acting strangely? I stepped back a bit when she turned around to look back at Atobe with an unreadable look. Seeing her eyes that gave the message of warning…it's chilling.

"Mind your own business. Let's go, An-chan."

I look back at Ren nee-san to see that she was several steps ahead of me. I quickly followed her, glad to get away from this suffocating atmosphere.

* * *

_(Atobe Keigo's POV)_

That girl…she knows exactly how to get under people's skin. It's been a long time since that humiliating day we last met.

"So that was Ryuzaki Renibello, huh?" Oshitori said, sounding unimpressed by what he saw. "One of the three top players to beat in the International Tournament."

"Heh, she didn't look all that special." Mukahi said.

"Enough," I said, standing up and leaving the place. I wasn't expecting to see her until the next time Hyotei played against Seigaku…and win.

That girl…had dared to humiliate me once, leaving an ugly scar on my pride. After I had given her my permission to leave Tezuka and go on a date with me and be my girlfriend, she had the gull to say, _"But if I did that, I'd be taking two steps back."_ The humiliation I suffered because of her.

Next time, Hyotei will win, and I will show her what she blindly discarded as nothing as the best in Japan: Atobe Keigo of Hyotei.

* * *

_(Tachibana An's POV)_

"Honto? Ren nee-san is that good?" I asked in awe as I looked at Ren nee-san incredulously while nii-san and Kamio-kun play a match in our imitation tennis court in our backyard. "But if you're such an excellent player, then why aren't you going this year?"

"Well, originally I had planned on returning, but then I received an email from a friend informing me of a tragedy that had happened recently involving a regular returnee player." Ren nee-san said, "I was so much in shock that I decided to not participate this year. And to top that off, neither are some of the other regular returnees."

"That's right, the accident involving several tennis players in Austria. It was on the web everywhere after it happened." nii-san said.

"Yeah, that one. So even though I said I won't go, it's still debatable whether I will or not." said Ren nee-san.

"You should go, it'd be a waste of your talents." said nii-san. Ren nee-san smiled up at nii-san, making me remember my efforts to make them a couple. I still wish it would happen sometimes because they're so compatible.

"That's what Kunimitsu said when we talked on the phone last night." Ren nee-san said.

"It'd be a shame if the championship went to someone else who's never had a chance against you."

"Yes, it would, wouldn't it?"

"Ren nee-san," I began, getting her attention, "The first time I watched you play was on a video that nii-san showed me. It was the year you came in second place, and watching you play was enough motivation for me to play my hardest on the court. So if you do decide to go to that tournament, I'll cheer you on."

She's smiling at me.

"_Si,_ thank you."

And it's so bright.

"By the way, Kippei-kun, I heard Fudomine will be playing against Rikkaidai soon." Ren nee-san said.

"Yeah, that's right." nii-san said.

"Be careful with them."

* * *

_(Ryuzaki Sumire's POV)_

"NANI?!" I exclaimed after hearing what Ren said at the dinner table. "You want to go to Austria? What for?!"

"I already told you, nonna! I want to go to Austria to pay my respects for Anastasia Chezklavekch. Her funeral's next week and I want to go." Ren said. Honestly…this girl can ask for the most surprising things.

"And where do you plan on getting the money for your plane ticket?" I asked.

"I have free flight mileage." she said in a mater-of-fact tone.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since my team in Italy got a sponsor." she said. I somehow manage to forget that Ren is actually a National ranked tennis player, no matter, she's still a brat at times. A very spoiled one, at that. "But I still need you there with me when I get my plane ticket."

"What for? You can go to the airport by yourself."

"You're terrible, nonna, expecting me to get there safely on my own. What if I get mugged?"

"In broad daylight?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, I am well known as the 'Foreign Beauty'." And she says it without shame. She's just like her mother in that aspect of self-conceded-ness.

"Then have one of the boys take you." I said.

"But they'll ask too many questions." she whined.

"Quit your belly-aching already, when do you leave?"

"Thursday."

"Y'know, Ren, skipping school for these things will put you further behind. Remember, I've seen your grades." Ren looks slightly deflated after the mentioning of her grades. Ha! Serves her right.

"Are they really that bad?" Sakuno asks, finally speaking up.

"Bad? They're terrible. At this rate your nee-san will have to take remedial and summer classes to catch up if she doesn't want to be held back a year."

"Nonna, you can be so mean." Ren says, but I only smirk as I continue eating. It'll be her fault if she fails to graduate, not mine.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, I just got caught up with school finals, volleyball tournaments (my team won in the State Finals), and preparations for High School Graduation. I'll be starting college this fall (2007). Also, my computer was infested with viruses, but it's all good now because I got a new one for a graduation present. Sweet, huh?**

**I've also had terrible writer's block for several weeks. I didn't know what to do for this chapter. Also, I've been debating whether or not I should skip ahead or not to the OVA Nationals part.**

**Then there's the whole debate of whether or not I should finally put in Ren's POV. What would I make her say?**

**Well, anyways, thank you all so much for reviewing; it makes me glad that you all enjoy my story.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

_**(Atobe's POV)**_

So, the American tennis team have become so impatient to lose that they've decided to move up their arrival schedule in less than two weeks. And not only that, we, Japan's finest players, have assembled to this facility to participate in this camp to be selected members of the Japanese team.

I wouldn't be surprised if I were chosen as one of the proud members of that team. And as I look around, I see others who would also be worthy of receiving a spot on the team as well. Others are just fortunate enough to be here while the rest are just tag-alongs.

And speaking of tag-alongs, I've noticed that Ren is standing behind the teachers, looking as lovely as ever. This camp is just another opportunity for her to see my wonderful prowess, and watch me crush the competition.

"I feel kind of bad for Ren-chan." I heard Seigaku's Kawamura Takashi whisper to his fellow teammates. "We practically abducted her from the airport and dragged her here with very vague explanations."

"Hee-hee! But she's okay now." Said Kikumaru Eiji, "I mean, look, she's stopped glaring at us."

Heh! How amusing. Poor little princess, brought here in a world full of men against her own free will. Without her Tezuka here to protect her, she's all alone, left to defend for herself. Lucky for her, I'm here to make her stay a little more comfortable.

"…And here to assist the coaches if any one of us were to be absent for any reason, Ren will take over as Assistant Coach." Announced the old woman, which caught my attention: The innocent maiden will be coaching us men? What an amusing thought.

"Heeeh? I hope Ren-chan goes easy on us." I heard Kikumaru say.

"Didn't you lose to Ren-senpai, Eiji-senpai?" I heard that power-house Momoshiro say. How disgraceful, losing to a girl, even if she is a lovely flower.

Ren stepped forward. "First, we will decide the twenty-eight people participating in this camp into three groups and we will conduct the camp in those groups. The coaches for the three groups will be Seishun Gakuen's Ryuzaki-sensei, Hyoutei Gakuen's Sakaki-sensei, and Jyousei Shounan Gakuen's Hanamura-sensei. And as Assistant Coach, I'll be drifting between the three groups.

"Mainly, we will be having many practice matches, but each group's practice menu will be determined by their head coach. You won't know when or with whom you will be playing. You should consider everyone else as your rival. Please get yourselves mentally ready to participate."

"Hai!"

She speaks so forwardly, almost as if she's done this before. Hm, I shouldn't be so surprised, Ryuzaki Renibello, one of the top three girls to beat in the Internationals. It's a wonder how Tezuka was the first to meet her and not me. If everything went differently, and it was I who met Ren first, it would be me she'd have eyes for.

"All right. Now then, the groups have been posted on the bulletin boards in the dormitory, so everyone better check them soon." And she stepped back, further away from me…away from my great light.

"Everyone, you are dismissed." Said Sasaki-sensei.

* * *

_**(Ryuzaki Sumire's POV)**_

One day into this training camp and already I'm getting complaints from my group. Honestly, these boys are more spoiled than they appear. I never would have expected myself to say this but…with Ren here assisting all of us coaches; getting the boys motivated seems easier.

Of course…_I personally believe it has something to do with __**the TIGHT sports shirts**__ like yesterday…and the __**TIGHT half-shirt that shows off her MID-RIFF.**_ I'm just grateful enough that Ren wears long sweatpants—I just wish she'd pull them up a bit. Honestly! The taste kids these days have in fashion! It was a mistake to bring Ren here where there are teenage boys at every turn.

If her father could see her now…he'd have a heart attack. I know I'm on the brink of one. Good thing Ren doesn't have much of a chest, or else I'd lock her in her dorm room until she'd put something more sensible on. If I had to compare, I'd probably go as far as saying that Sakuno's breasts were slightly bigger than Ren's. And for that, I _know_ that's make the older one upset.

It's an amusing thought, I'll admit. But what's not amusing is that these boys are starting to slack off on their training.

"Ren!" I call from the sidelines, "Make these boys chase after the ball—use all three courts!"

"WHAAA?!" I heard from the boys. I saw Ren hide a giggle as she moved to the back of the center of the three courts.

"Three courts, that's a lot of ground to cover." I heard Momo say as Echizen stepped onto the court. I'll agree it's a bit much to cover three courts, especially as the receiver. To predict where the ball will go is one thing, but to be able to catch up to it in time is another.

Watching these boys chase after Ren's serves is quite a sight. I laughed when Echizen lost his balance and toppled over into the others, but the laughing had brought up a shooting pain in my stomach.

The pain isn't going away.

I clutch my stomach as I slowly sink to my knees, gritting my teeth.

"Nonna!" I heard Ren gasp, and suddenly I find myself surrounded by my group. "Nonna, what's wrong?"

"Ryuzaki-sensei!"

"Call an ambulance!"

* * *

_**(Oishi's POV)**_

"Geez, nonna, you scared me half to death." Ren said, who was standing closest to Ryuzaki-sensei in the hospital room. All of us from Seigaku were crowded in the small room in the hospital, worried for our sensei's health.

"The doctors just said I needed rest, there's no need to worry." Sensei said, "And there really wasn't a need for everyone to come here to check up on me."

"We were just worried about you." Fuji said. With Ryuzaki-sensei in the hospital, it'll be difficult for my group to function as a team. Especially since we have a few members who may break away from the group, like Kirihara.

"Hai, especially since you're the coach for our group." Momo said, though it made Ryuzaki-sensei laugh.

"Momo, your group will be fine without me. Ren will be there in my place." That's right, Ren's the assistant coach…so then, it shouldn't be a total disaster. But it may still be a problem since Ren is our age, and a girl, the other guys might not like the idea of following orders from her.

Also, Ren won't be able to assist the other two coaches while Ryuzaki-sensei is here in the hospital. I just hope Ren's stubbornness will be enough to keep the group together.

* * *

_**(Kirihara's POV)**_

So our coach is in the hospital due to some unknown cause, and our saucy Assistant Coach will be taking charge of the group. Well, everyone's out here on the track field, waiting for our substitute, who is MIA.

I bet nerves got to her.

And now we're having a group debate on what we should do: go ahead with practice matches, or stick with the basics. In honesty, I'd rather choose the earlier of the two.

"Listen, we should go ahead and start with the basics by running while we wait for Ren." Said Oishi, trying his hardest to keep us together. Ha! As if.

"I admire your effort, Oishi-kun, but this camp is a competition, and we can't waste time with the basics." Said Kajimoto, gaining my agreement.

"I understand your motives for this camp, but as a group we should grow stronger together." Oishi's very persistent. How annoying. I stand up.

"Well, I'm gonna do what I want. Later." I said, turning away from everyone to head upstairs, but I freeze. Right there, sitting at the top of the stairs, was the saucy Assistant Coach, Ren, who was staring down at me…as if challenging me to dare and walk away from the group with her watching me like that.

"I'm a little disappointed in you boys." She spoke with such sting; it was like rubbing salt into a wound. But her heavy European accent made it unnoticeable.

"Ohayo, my Hime!" said Sengoku, with a goofy look on his goofy face.

"Ren, when did you get here?" Oishi asked from somewhere behind me.

"So, just because I'm a little late, you guys think you can go ahead and run off to do your own little thing…_separately?"_ What's going on? I know she's insulting us, but for some reason…I can hardly care. "In aspect of teamwork, those of you who voted to leave, are the day's fools."

"You're supposed to be coaching us in place of your grandmother, so we're not the only ones at fault." Said Kajimoto. I look back at everyone when I heard the Seigaku players groan.

"Dummy, I had trouble finding nonna's practice menus for you guys. See?" she held up her clipboard, showing us the menu on it. She stood up, and descended the steps like a queen. "Start running everyone. Ten laps."

"What?" We said together.

"Fifteen laps." She said.

"Don't just add more laps!" exclaimed Kamio.

"Twenty laps."

"Nyaah! Just start running before she adds anymore!" Kikumaru said as he and the other Seigaku players began running. The rest of us quickly followed after seeing that false, sweet smile.

She's scary.

"Ren-senpai is just like Tezuka-buuchou!" Momoshiro said, "It's crazy!"

"I know! What's the deal?" said Echizen.

"They're too alike, huh?" Sengoku asked.

"Now you see why they're such a compatible couple." Said Oishi, who was at the head of all of us.

"Yep! And when they have an argument, boy do they have an argument!" Kikumaru laughed, making me wonder what's so funny about two people verbally fighting. "They fight like an old married couple, right, Oishi?"

"Thirty laps!" Ren said, just as we passed her on our first lap.

"Hey, why don't you guys just put a lid on it, unless you want to keep running?" I said. And for the remainder of our run, no one spoke a word. That girl…she's a whole other definition of evil.

* * *

_**(Tezuka's POV)**_

It seems like ages since I've last been in Japan, even though it's only been a month and a half. I wonder how well my team has gotten along during my absence. Before I had left Germany, I received a phone call from Ren. She was calling in from Austria, telling me that she was going to a friend's funeral.

I had heard the news of the tragedy involving several tennis players. Ren obviously knew one of them. She didn't sound distressed when I talked to her, but knowing her fear of being near a graveyard, even during day time, must have gotten to her, explaining the reason why she had called me.

The cab stopped in front of the front doors. I grabbed my tennis bag and got out of the cab, standing tall and breathing in the air. I feel relieved to be back in my country. I took a step forward, and then another, until I found myself walking around the building towards the courts.

I can hear the balls being hit by rackets, and oddly enough…a light scent of white plums, teasing my senses. Only one person I know wears that kind of perfume…

I find the court where the group I am to coach in Ryuzaki-sensei's place, and I find Ren. And as I feared…wearing a tight sports top that showed off too much skin…Not that there's anything wrong with that, I mean…she is wearing long pants…I just wish she was a bit more modest when around the guys.

"Ah! Kunimitsu!" I look ahead of me to see Ren running out of the courts towards me with that smile I haven't seen in a long time. I brace myself as she jumps onto me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Welcome back."

"Tezuka!" I hear Oishi call.

"Tezuka-buuchou!" Momo says, as the four Seigaku members come up to me.

"Welcome back!" said Oishi.

"Are you here to participate in the camp, too?" Eiji asks with a bright look on his face.

"Iie, I'm here as the coach for this group." I said. That seemed to have gotten everyone's attention. Everyone had stopped their games to look at me.

"Just how many people will be coaching us, anyway?" asked Shishido of Hyoutei.

"Hai, and it's already hard enough to accept the fact that we had to be coached by a girl our own age. I want proof that you're play is as good as they say." Said Kajimoto of Jyousei Shounan.

"Yeah, same here." Said Kirihara of Rikkaidai.

"Wait a minute, you guys." Ren spoke up, "Kunimitsu is still in the middle of his rehabilitation. Asking him to play matches against you would undo—"

"It's fine, Ren." I tell her, putting my tennis bag down against the fence and digging in it to grab my racket.

"But, Kunimitsu…"

"The doctor said it's fine as long as I keep the plays light." I said, standing up with my racket and walking onto the court. "Who will be first?"

* * *

_**(Ren's POV)**_

I can't stop you, can I, Kunimitsu? Neither can any of your friends. All we can do is watch you shine brighter and stronger. I guess that's what drew me to you…all those years ago.

Everyone has come to watch you, Kunimitsu. They're drawn by your light, just like me. No one is saying a word as they watch you, but I know what they want to say. They want to say: "He's amazing."

You're amazing, Kunimitsu.

No…

You're more than amazing.

If I had a choice, I'd watch you forever…

…My prince…

…My King…

* * *

AN: Hoped you guys liked it. 

Ciao for now!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

(Tezuka's POV)

The morning air is soothing. And though everyone is still asleep at this early hour, I find that I can't sleep past a certain hour now. I suppose I just got used to it while in Germany. Walking through the paved trails around the institute where the camp is being held, I've taken notice to how well this private residence has been kept.

_/Si, mamma. La manco e tutti, anche./_ (Italian: Yes, mama/mother. I miss you and everyone, too.) I looked to my left to see Ren sitting on a bench inside one of the tennis courts, speaking on her cell phone. Every word she spoke in Italian, I understood, having learnt the language at a young age. _/Si, mamma—mamma!/_

I open the gate to enter the court, catching Ren's attention before she returned it to her conversation with her mother. Quickly ending it with a haste goodbye and a mock kiss into the receiver.

She looks up at me with her hazel eyes when I asked if I could sit with her. She nods and pats the space beside her with a fond smile that I admittedly missed while in Germany. She rests her head on my right shoulder, and we sat in silence for a bit. I savored this moment, because I don't know when I might return to Germany.

"I hope my uncle Vlad wasn't too much trouble for you." Ren said.

"No, he was a lot of help during my rehab." I said, boldly taking her hand and lacing our fingers together. She didn't complain.

"So tell me, Kunimitsu," Ren begins as she lifts her head to look up at me, "Did you meet any girls in Germany prettier than me?"

What…?

Really, Ren…only you would have the gall to ask such a ludicrous question. Oh well, I suppose it's my fault anyway. I should've seen this coming since Ren is rather insecure about the stability of our relationship. Even though I tell her there's nothing to worry about.

I sigh.

"You never change."

I felt Ren's hand on my cheek, turning my face towards her. Our faces close, eyes heavily lidded, and only a second away of touching lips. I close the distance between us, eager to kiss Ren after being gone for such a long time. It's just as tender as I remember.

"I will change if you ask me to." she whispered against my lips. She had said these words to me before, when we were younger. Back then, they held no meaning to me, but now, it means the world to me to hear her say that.

_/Je ferai n'importe quoi vous demandez de moi./_ (French: I will do anything you ask of me.) Her voice was low and sensual, and her perfect grasp on the romantic language was so moving in a way.

I, personally, am rather poor at French, but I understood the general means of what she said. It only made me pull her in for another kiss, to tell her that she doesn't have to change anything for me.

_/Kunimitsu, je vous aime./_ Ren softly whispered.

I felt the same.

(Kikumaru's POV)

Hah… It's so hot today. We've been playing mock-matches all morning after our warm-ups. But Tezuka seems to be in a good mood. Maybe it's because he's back in Japan?

I saw Fuji and Saeki-kun running to the back courts, almost like they're in a hurry for something. I wonder what's up.

"Eiji, pay attention!" Oishi says, just as the ball bounces right past me and out of the court.

"Ah! Gomen, Oishi!" I said with a sheepish grin.

"Did you hear?" Kajimoto-kun whispered to his partner, Kirihara, "Atobe-kun and Sanada-kun are settling something with a match."

"Heh?! Really?!" I exclaimed out loud, looking at Kajimoto-kun. Although it might have been a bad thing, because everyone else's games have all stopped.

"That's what I've heard from Shinjou-kun." Kajimoto-kun said. I turn to Tezuka, hoping that maybe he'd let us go watch. I mean, this may be the only chance to see such an ultimate match!

Uh-oh…Tezuka has that "run-twenty-laps" look on his face. But he nods his head.

"Yatta!" I cheer, jumping with excitement and being the first out of the courts to hurry off to watch an ultimate match. I'm so excited!

When I reached the courts, there was already a crowd, looking in through the fence. I stand on the tips of my toes and crane my neck to see over everyone's heads. All I can see is Atobe's side of the court. I want to see more! I back away a bit and then start crawling between everyone's legs like a cat until I reached the front and see the entire court.

Oh—! Atobe just lost a point!

"30-love!"

I look up at the ref's chair and see Ren-chan sitting up there. Well, now I know where she's been. Later I'll ask about the beginning of the game.

"The game seems a bit one-sided." I heard Oshitari-kun say to Mukahi-kun.

"What's the score so far?" I ask, looking up at Hyoutei's doubles pair.

"3-0, the favor going to Sanada-kun." said Oshitari.

Heeh? Who would have thought that Atobe would be getting such a pounding? But still, their game is good…Oh!

"30-15!" Ren-chan called.

Sanada and Atobe…those two are scary.

"30-all!"

Haah…! They play too fast! I barely saw that last point! I wonder how this all started? I mean, Sanada and Atobe are in different groups, where did they find the time to even talk to each other? They never talk to each other during meal times, not even during the few short breaks we get throughout the day.

Hmmm, a mystery.

"30-40!"

"Stop this match!" said Sasaki-sensei, stepping into the court. Everything stopped as we all looked at Hyoutei's couch.

"But the match isn't even over." Ren-chan said. Kyah! Her accent is even cuter when she looks that way! I wish she'd teach me how to speak Italian! Maybe even French?

"You both have proven yourselves," said Sasaki-sensei, "You both would prove to be good assets to the team. Don't you agree, Hanamura-sensei?"

"Hai, having them on the team is a smart choice." Hanamura-sensei said, nodding her head in agreement as she and Sasaki-sensei both turned to Tezuka who nodded his approval and then looked up at Ren-chan who nodded as well.

"Now there's only five spots left." I heard Oshitari say before everyone returned to their training.

(Hanamura's POV)

I enter the staff room where we coaches will be making our final decisions on who will be on the Invitational team. Already Tezuka-kun and Ryuzaki-chan are seated at the table, looking over the list of names. Though, sitting in front of Ryuzaki-chan is something else. Not at all concerned of her privacy I walk up to stand behind her and pick up the paper.

Ryuzaki-chan jumps in surprise as she whips around in her seat to look up at me. But I just simply ignore her surprise as my eyes are drawn to the crest at the top of this document.

I recognize this crest.

It's the International Tennis Tournament's crest.

Oh poo! I can't read this! It's in a different language!

"Do you mind, Hanamura-sensei?" Ryuzaki-chan said. I look down at her and smile, handing back the paper before taking my respectable seat.

"It must be nice to receive that invitation each year," I began sincerely, "Do you plan to win the title in the girls' division this time?"

"That would be something," Ryuzaki-chan begins, "But every year I always lose to that Spartan-girl, Gracia."

I perk up a bit and sit up straight in my chair. "Maybe perhaps if you allow me to train you, we can perfect your play and then you'll become my greatest masterpiece?" I can see that look of want in her eyes. I know she won't be able to refuse me—won't be able to refuse the chance of completion!

/Donna fastidiosa. Prendere un indizio. Non devo aiutare, soprattutto il vostro! Lei è troppo strisciante!/ (Italian: Annoying woman. Get a clue. I don't want help, especially from you! You're too creepy!) was Ryuzaki-chan's reply, and she just has to speak in a language that I don't understand!

I feel as if I've turned to stone from her obvious rejection. The girl didn't even consider thinking about taking my offer. But I recover quickly, not wanting to show how she's ripped out my artistic soul!

"If that's how you feel, Ryuzaki-chan. But if you ever change your mind…" I said, trailing off to hook her in.

/Lei me dà un mal di testa. Il suo persistance è una piuttosto brutta caratteristica che deve cambiando./ (Italian: You're giving me a headache. Your persistence is a rather ugly characteristic that needs changing.)

(Ren's POV)

What an annoying woman.

(Tezuka's POV)

Women…they're all complicated in more than one way.

(Back to Hanamura's POV)

It doesn't matter; Ryuzaki-chan will want my help sooner or later. I'll be sure of that. But for now, what's important is the Junior Invitational match against the Americans.

"Hmm, I wonder what's taking Sasaki-sensei so long." Ryuzaki-chan says, looking over her shoulder at the clock that hung on the wall behind her.

Oh, so _now_ she decides to speak in Japanese again.

"Just be patient," said Tezuka-kun, in his cool and calm manner.

Just seeing these two together is like seeing the ideal couple that any high school girl would dream of having. But they're so different. Polar opposites of each other. Tezuka-kun is too stoic and refined while Ryuzaki-chan is too forward and unbound by anything. But together, they're complete.

Too complete.

How these two came together is a mystery.

Sasaki-san enters the room just in time, walking around the table to his seat. Our final decisions will be made tonight.

(Ryoma's POV)

My name wasn't called.

I won't be part of the Invitational team.

It's not like I really care and all, but it just annoys the hell out of me! Why am I so irritated by the thought of not being able to play on the team? It shouldn't surprise me since I'm a seventh and all…but still!

I feel so cheated out all of a sudden.

(Tezuka's POV)

"You probably don't want to talk about it, but I just have to ask: why didn't you pick Breve-uomo? (Echizen's Italian nickname: Short-man)" Ren asked as I walked her home after returning to the school from the camp. "Kunimitsu, aren't you going to answer me?"

"His heart isn't in the right place." I answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you hear about that American boy going around to all of the schools, looking for Echizen?"

"Yeah, of course I have."

"If I had chosen Echizen to be on the team, he'd only be playing against that American boy for all of the wrong reasons." Ren doesn't respond. I can tell that she won't disagree with my judgment.

"Kunimitsu…if you were in his place, what would you do?"

"I'd probably go out looking for that American boy." I said, as we begin our ascent up the stairs that lead into the park. A convenient short-cut for the two of us.

"Really? I wasn't expecting that kind of answer." Ren said in good humor. "At least not from you." We walked a bit in silence when suddenly I stopped as my eyes caught sight of Echizen in one of the open courts with a foreigner.

Instantly, I knew who that foreigner was. That American boy who was causing trouble at the other schools. I have to stop this before it begins.

"Echizen!" I call, striding down towards the court, stopping shortly at the last short flight of stairs. "The Good Will games are approaching. I will not let this non-sanctioned match to occur."

Both boys turned to face me, one out of annoyance and the other in surprise. I watched Echizen turn his eyes away from me.

"Anytime is fine by me." said the foreigner. "After all, I've waited until now. It's no big deal to wait until the day of the official match. In fact, I'd rather beat you in front of a huge audience."

"What a cocky boy." Ren said with distaste in her tone.

"Let's go, Echizen." I ordered, getting ready to walk away.

"No." I heard Echizen say, making me turn back to look at the freshman regular. "I won't be in the match, right? So if we don't play now, we won't play at all."

"Don't be so rash, Echizen-kun." Ren said.

"What? Is that true?" the foreigner exclaims. The tension in the air was growing thick, making it somewhat uncomfortable.

"So what if it is? If we play now, you won't have any complaints, will you?" Echizen says, bouncing the ball to prepare for his serve.

"Echizen!" I warn.

He hits the net.

"It's hard to use someone else's racquet." he says, walking over to his bag to pull out his own. I walk over to him, telling him to stop.

He ignores me.

I grab his arm as he walks past me.

"Let go." is all he says to me before I slap him across the face, hoping to put some sense into him as he falls back. A hand on his reddened cheek.

"Kunimitsu!" I heard Ren gasp, but I don't look away from Echizen.

"I'll only say this one more time. We're leaving." I say, turning away to walk on ahead as Ren steps in to help Echizen up.

"C'mon, let's go." I hear her say calmly.

"Wait a minute! Are you running away?" the foreigner asks.

"Let's go," Ren says as she and Echizen began walking back to where I was waiting for them.

(Atobe's POV)

Today's less warmer than it was yesterday. But the weather isn't important.

"Your drinks, sir." I turn around to take the two icy drinks from the bar and walked over to a shady table where the lovely flower sits.

"A drink for the lady?" I ask, holding out her drink to her. Ren turns her head up and takes the beverage from me before I take my seat beside her at the small cabana table. She looks back down at the tennis courts while taking a sip of her drink through a straw. I seem to only admire her from afar. It's only fate for her and I to meet here.

Fortune smiles on me like always.

"Why do you think Kunimitsu didn't choose Echizen-kun?" she asked, still looking down at the courts.

"Why, indeed." I muse, "Perhaps it's because Echizen has lost a part of himself."

"What do you mean?" she asks, looking at me now.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but when he plays tennis now, he doesn't have that certain drive anymore."

"I guess that explanation is better than what Kunimitsu gave me."

Hah! Better than Tezuka, she says!

"Oh!" she says, standing up and looking down at the court. I stand up as well and see Echizen talking to one of the players. We're not too far from the court, only three short flights of stairs away.

"Have you seen an American boy around?" I heard him ask. So he's looking for that Kevin Smith, eh?

"He hasn't come." I say, getting Echizen's attention. "I've heard you've been going around to different tennis courts looking for Kevin. You want to settle with Kevin in an unofficial match because you're not going to be in the tournament, huh?"

"Is that wrong?" he asks so blatantly that it grates on my nerves at times.

"There's no difference between that and Kevin challenging different schools into unofficial matches, is there?"

"I'm just being his opponent because he wanted to play against me."

"Oh? To me it looks like frustration at not being chosen as an Invitation member." I taunt, getting his full attention. "Give it up. If you do it, you'll just feel miserable afterwards. You lost when you weren't selected for the tournament. Run home obediently with your tail between your legs. Later."

I turn away to sit back down, sensing Ren's eyes are on me. But it doesn't elate me. Why is he doing this now, the idiot.

I feel cold.

"Thanks for the drink, I'll be going now." Ren says evenly. I say nothing as she stood up and left. But out of nowhere she comes behind me and gives me a peck on the cheek, surprising me a bit. "Don't lose, okay?"

And she left.

How elating, to bring my spirits up with a simple act.

(Echizen's POV)

It's late.

But I have to talk to him.

That's why I'm here.

I have to talk to Tezuka-buuchou.

I knock on the front door and a middle-aged woman answers the door. I can only guess that she's Tezuka-buuchou's mother.

"Is Tezuka-buuchou in? I'm on the same tennis team." I say.

She smiles, letting me inside as she calls for Tezuka-buuchou. "Kunimitsu! A member of your tennis club is here."

It's not long before he comes down the stairs and sees me.

"What is it, this late at night?" he asks.

I keep my eyes downcast, my cap hiding my face. "I have a favor to ask you." I say.

"What is it?" he asks.

"I…" I look up at him, hoping that he can see how I'm feeling. "I do want to be in the Junior Invitational!"

"The members have already been decided."

My grip on my bag tightens. "Then what are you saying I should do? You won't let me be in the match. You won't let me play an unofficial match. What am I supposed to do?"

I feel childish.

"What am I supposed to do?" I say strongly.

He invites me upstairs into his room where he sits on his chair while I sit on my knees before him. He explains to me why I wasn't chosen as a Junior member, and then it hits me.

"I understand now. It's true, my fighting spirit did not ignite even though it was for the Junior Invitational…Buuchou, you said it yourself, right? I have opponents I must face now. But I'm different now. I want to play a match against Kevin! Please let me play! Please!"

It's quiet for a moment.

"We cannot change the seven Invitational members at this time." he says, making my heart sink. "However, there is room for one substitute. Would you accept that position?"

"Yes!" I say without missing a beat.

"But, I can't guarantee that you'll actually play in the match. The playing order is at Sakaki-sensei's discretion."

"That's fine with me!"

And it really, truly is.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, the reason being is that I lost my drive for this story because I keep looking far ahead of myself. I'm constantly thinking about skipping the Nationals all together to where everyone is in high school and major drama insues like infidelity, black mail, break ups, and so on with the drama that occurs within the halls of high school. But, that'll have to wait for a few more chapters. And since I can only assume that Seigaku wins the Nationals, I'm just gonna go ahead and skip that time period to a few years later.**

**Or, at least, that's what I plan to do. If anyone has an objection to this, please, let me know, and I'll work something out.**

**P.S. that little kiss Ren gave Atobe totally means nothing. But, obviously when it comes to Atobe, he can make it seem like it meant so much more. But really, it meant nothing so don't get all hysterical about it.**

**Please Review!**

**Ciao for now!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

(Ren's POV)

What a joke. I can't believe I have to be here. They're gonna broadcast this live on television anyways, so why the hell make me go out of my way? Nonna's so mean sometimes!

"People of Japan! I am highly honored to meet you here today." said the coach of the American team. I recognize him pretty well, he's Richard Baker, known for wasting money on elaborate introductions before a game. What a pig.

"Now then, I regret to tell you, ladies and gentlemen, but you have not seen what can be called true tennis." he says. I cross my arms and lean back in my seat. "Ladies and gentlemen, have you ever experienced the fine art of a tennis match? Tennis is entertainment. When the best stage and the best actors are combined with the best directing, that is the beginning of a wondrous work of art on the court. Exciting, fantastic, and thrilling. People of Japan, we will show you the world's most beautiful tennis!

"Now then, without further ado, I shall introduce the outstanding actors from our American team."

The main lights went out as a light show began on stage, and smoke began to pour out for special effects. He's making this interview into a rock concert.

"America's Shotgun Boy, Billy Casidy! The Flaming Red Dragon, Michael Lee! The Beautiful Warriors, Tom Griffey and Terry Griffey! The Steel Scorpion, Arnold Ignashov! The Beast Bulldozer, Bobby Max! And finally, the Valiant Hero, Kevin Smith!"

Is this really supposed to be an interview?

"We will now take your questions."

"Because the team was not selected from the entire country, is its power a cause for concern?" asked a reporter in the front row.

"You will see our strength when you watch the matches." Baker says.

"I've heard you won't release the player line-up until immediately before the match, is that correct?" asked another reporter.

"This is a way to keep the audience and the players to anticipate the next match." says Baker.

"This is a question for Kevin-kun," says Inoue-san, the reporter who frequently visits Seigaku. I should leave. "There is a possibility you'll be able to play against Echizen Ryoma-kun, who has a connection with you father, right? Please, let us hear your thoughts on that."

"What do you mean? Echizen Ryoma won't be in it, right?" says Kevin.

"No, according to this, Echizen-kun is entered as an Invitational member." says Inoue-san.

I didn't know that.

"What? Is that true?" Kevin asks, with interest. I'm interested, too. Why didn't anyone tell me?

"Yes, I'm sure." Inoue-san says.

Kevin takes the microphone from his coach and says, "Hey! Echizen Ryoma! I won't run or hide. I'll beat you in front of a huge audience."

What a brat.

I stand up and leave this joke of an interview.

Oh! I have a call from home.

//Ciao? Il Renibello parla.// (Itialian: Hello? Renibello speaking.) I suddenly pause when I hear my teammate speak, telling me something that caught my interest.

* * *

(Rome, Italy)

"Waaaiiit! Hold the bus!" a girl called, running towards the bus stop where the last passenger was boarding. Her sunny blonde hair bounced and whipped behind her head as she ran as fast as she could, but…

"Ah—man!" she wheezed, resting her hands on her knees to catch her breath as the bus drove off. Her tennis bag slipping off her shoulder and falling at her side with a heavy thump. "Great…now I'm gonna be late _again_." Taking in another heavy breath she repositions her bag and begins to sprint off.

After awhile she got tired from running and was forced to walk the rest of the way towards the tennis courts where her team were more than likely already half-way finished with their drills. By the time she reached the courts, practice was already half-way through.

"Stella? What kept you?" asked a delicate featured girl. Her dark green hair capturing the sun light as she and a tom-boyish girl walked up to the revealed blonde, Stella.

Stella opened her mouth to explain when…

"Stella Luccini, explain your tardiness." came a stern voice from behind Stella, who looked behind her with an agitated look on her sweaty face to see the root of her recent problems: Krysta Macciablo. Her horn-rimmed, diamond studded glasses flashing in the mid-day sun.

"Well?" she urged firmly. "Tell me your reason to skip out on the drills that I have created?"

Stella's eye twitched. "Why should I tell someone like you _anything?_ You're not the captain of our team, Reni is! And when she comes back, tennis will be fun again and she'll kick your—!"

"Your old lazy, selfish, violent captain was replaced by a more competent one: _ME!_" Krysta said, folding her arms. "We even voted on a new captain shortly after that no-good, dirty-blooded, smutty Renibello left."

"Reni's no slut, Krysta! You take that back!" Stella yelled.

"Saying something like that is going too far, Krysta." said the dark green haired girl, while the tomboy cracked her knuckles.

"My, my…" Krysta taunted, looking at the other two in a haughty manner. "Christine Azevedo and Tanya Tollini…so quick to take the wrong side. I thought you two were smart enough to notice how dismal this team was with Renibello around."

"Renibello is a very compassionate captain, she cares more about the individual members rather than the individual games we win. Unlike you." Tanya said, cracking her knuckles again.

"We've kept our lips tight when you proclaimed yourself Queen of the Court. We've even indulged your little fantasy by keeping the others quiet as well, but to slander Renibello's name in such a manner…it's a shame she's not here to hear those names. I can only imagine her reaction." Christine said in her sultry voice of feminism.

Krysta took a step back from the three.

"I'm captain now!" she screamed, "Who in their right mind would want a captain that only comes back for one season a year?! This team is lucky to have me as their captain!"

Stella, Christine, and Tanya all gave each other a look.

* * *

(Sakuno's POV)

Today's the day of the International Good Will tournament. I should start leaving now if I want to make it to the first match on time. I carry the vase a flowers Tezuka-senpai brought for baa-chan and set it on the table beside her hospital bed.

"I wish you could come to the game with me, baa-chan." I say.

"Hai, so do I. Well, it can't be helped. I'll be praying for everyone to play a good game." she says.

"Well, then, I'll be going now." I said.

She smiles at me. "Ah…have fun. And tell your sister to stay out of sight from cameras. An international player like her is bound to be mobbed by fanatics."

"Hai, baa-chan." I said, turning to leave the room. I hurry down the halls and take the stairs, knowing that waiting for the elevator will take too long and I don't have the time to wait around. The bus will be here any minute.

---

I'm relieved to have found Tomo-chan on the same bus, along with Kachiro-kun, Katsuo-kun, and Horio-kun. Not to mention the senpai-tachi as well. As we're walking up to the stadium, Horio-kun, Katsuo-kun and Kachiro-kun are walking ahead of us in such a hurry.

I wonder why?

"Hurry up, everyone's being so slow today!" Horio-kun shouts back, waving for us to move faster. But we have a lot of time left before the first match starts.

"Oi-oi, what's the rush?" Momo-senpai asks.

I don't pay much attention to what is said next, only to pick up the name "Jellybeans" and "Idol group" as my attention averts to the main entrance to the stadium's plaza where I spot nee-san standing outside the door wearing a cap and dark sunglasses. My guess is she doesn't want to be recognized.

Just like baa-chan said, she's an international player, and famous people always go out with disguises. Like in the magazines Tomo-chan and I read with our other classmates, gossiping about the latest things.

"Sakuno-chan, is something the matter?" I look at Tomo-chan and shake my head no.

"Nee-san is waiting at the front door for us." I said, pointing in the direction ahead of us at the girl in the pink T-shirt and khaki pants, hiding behind a cap and dark sunglasses.

"Ah! Ren nee-san!" Tomo-chan all but shouts.

"T-Tomo-chan! Please, not so loud." I say nervously, "People will hear you."

"AH! Ren-senpai!" Momo-senpai calls, waving his arms in the air. I look around frantically, seeing if anyone is looking our way.

Good, no one so far has looked up.

I look back ahead to see nee-san giving us a small wave; I guess she doesn't want to attract too much attention to herself, either. Which I find a little strange because nee-san is always the center of attention and it always looks like she enjoys it.

Maybe baa-chan told nee-san to keep a low profile?

* * *

(Oishi's POV)

"Ren-chan, aren't you supposed to be with Tezuka and the others right now?" I asked as everyone and I came to stand with Ren-chan. I've never seen her wear a cap and sunglasses at a tennis match before, I wonder why she's doing it now?

"I'm a girl, I'm not aloud into the boys' locker room." she says.

Oh—right.

"Anyways, I'll be meeting them shortly before the first match. At least, that's what I told Kunimitsu over the phone." Ren-chan said, "Let's go watch the concert!"

"Yeah!" Momo and the three freshmen all say together, hurrying into the stadium plaza ahead of the rest of us.

"Ren-san must be taking a lot of precaution to not be recognized in a crowd of tennis fans." said Taka as we entered the plaza after the four. When Taka said that, I had just remembered Ren's status as a top young player in the tennis world.

"Well, celebrities do get a lot of unwanted attention." Inui said.

Inside there were stands where merchandise was being sold. Most had the faces of two particular boys on the items, and were being bought out by girls.

"AH! Look! It's Renibello-san!" said one of the tennis fans. I look over at Ren, her cap and sunglasses were missing, and she looked startled to be mobbed by the people.

"Ren-chan!" I called.

"This won't end well." Inui said as Ren began to drown in the crowd.

* * *

(Ren's POV)

I don't even want to be here.

Why did I have to come anyways?

It's not fair!

I only came not because _nonna_ told me to. Not because the guys are here. Not because of all the attention I knew I'd get. No…I only came because Kunimitsu was here, because he asked me to be here.

I'm so pathetic.

I can say no to anybody else but him. He makes me feel so inferior nowadays. It was never like this before, when we were kids. I can feel my darker self ebbing away whenever I'm with him. He makes me feel secure.

No one knows that I'm really a sadistic person, especially towards the other players in tennis. Last summer, I slapped a girl my age for just giving me a dirty look. I even psych out my competition by saying things about them, and making sure that they hear me. I've been called a diva, a spoiled brat, a bitch, and I never cared once because it's all true. I am a diva, I am spoiled, I am a bitch, because I always get what I want.

Ever since I could remember I have always gotten what I wanted, whether it was a toy, a new outfit, candy, anything—I _always_ got it. _Nonna_ says that I'm just like mamma, even tou-san claims I'm just like mamma! And they're right, like mamma, I'm selfish. We always have our way.

But when mamma met her new husband, she began to change. She became selfless, and more considerate towards other's feelings. And like mamma, when I met Kunimitsu, I began to change. I'm still selfish—but not when I'm with him. No, when I'm with him, I feel human.

Hanamura-sensei hands me a can of chilled juice while we're waiting for the opening ceremony that announces the matches to begin. This room is so quiet since the boys are psyching themselves up for the game. The door opens and both Hanamura-sensei and I look up to see Mr. Baker, the American team coach, enter.

/Ah!/ he says, looking at me with a smile. /You're Renibello Ryuzaki, correct?/ He's speaking in English, and my English isn't very good, but I knew what he said. Yet, I don't answer.

He walks over to me, bringing in the air of a con-man. /My team is in conference room B, right now, posing for major magazines. It would be a great promotional boost if a big tennis star like you were posing with them./

I was about to reply when he suddenly grabbed my hand and pulling me behind him. I look over at Hanamura-sensei with a desperate look, silently pleading for her help. She quickly understands, much to my gratitude, and grabs Mr. Baker by the shoulder, stopping him.

"You can't take our Assistant Coach, she's needed for the coach meeting soon." she says. Mr. Baker tried to reason with her with his poor Japanese, still pulling me out into the hall by my arm, which was starting to hurt from his grip. This arrogant pig just won't let go!

//_Mollare di me!//_ (Italian: Let go of me!) I yelled in Italian, trying to pull my arm away.

A hand suddenly came down onto Mr. Baker's arm, forcing him to release me as a body came in between us. I looked up to see the back of Kunimitsu in front of me.

"She doesn't want to be part of it, so please, I warn you to stay away from her." he says. He's so…masculine sometimes.

Mr. Baker backs away with a nervous smile, though I saw the defeat on his face as he left down the hall in a hurry. Kunimitsu turns around to look at me, his eyes are soft.

"Are you all right?" he asks. I nod my head once.

"I'll check on the others." Hanamura-sensei says, leaving the two of us alone in the hall. It didn't take very long to just throw myself at Kunimitsu, clutching the front of his jacket while I still shook from my earlier panic. He hugs me, making me feel warm and secure again.

After that, I joined Oishi-kun and the others on the bleachers to watch the matches. My wrist is now bruised no thanks to Mr. Baker, which means I won't be playing tennis for awhile. Of course, it's not like I've been playing tennis since my return to Japan, anyways. But every time I think about tennis, I get a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach…

Like something I won't be able to control will happen.

* * *

**AN: In my opinion, this chapter sucks because it's sooo short and has no actual connections to the plot. My main goal was to let everyone know a little more about Ren before I went on with the story. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update, but I've been caught up in other things like school, work, etc.**

**I want to thank everyone for their positive reviews, though there is a number of you who still see Ren as a Mary Sue-type character. So to clear up a few things about Ren I'll begin with: 1) yes, Ren is still the captain of her team in Italy but there's conflict in the team because their captain is always gone. These conflicts will be made clearer in due time. 2) I did not make Ren to seem like some tennis-superman/prodigy, because in her own twisted little way she doesn't really like tennis (which will be made clear in due time). Ren is a genius when it comes to picking up foreign language, though she's a little slow with English. 3) Ren's truer (and darker) self will be revealed in due time, mainly after a certain event (hint-hint: be prepared for Fuji and Ren).**

**I won't be adding the Nationals and there will be a time skip where the seniors have graduated blah blah blah, they're in high school blah blah blah, Ren and Tezuka blah blah blah, something happens blah blah blah, more stuff happens blah blah blah, and all that wonderful high school angst/drama.**

**Please Review**

**Ciao for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**To all Sue haters (i.e. S.P.A.M.S.P.O.T.)**

**Who, what, when, where, why, and how?**

**If you're gonna criticize my stories, I need to know what's wrong, why it's wrong, where it's wrong, when it's wrong, how it's wrong, and who is wrong? (By the way, I'm never wrong, I actually do my research).**

**According to what you say, I may have had a comma in the wrong place or that my character may have offended you because they may not seem real at first but if you don't get the deeper meaning of the reality that you don't allow yourself to see, then you're the ones who has the issues and not me.**

**In the future, please be specific. Trying to broadside me by using generalities and not be specific, it's really hard to figure out what you are talking about. By the way, do you know what you're talking about? Now in order to be effective, the person you're criticizing has to know what you're even talking about.**

**From your vague and non-specific critique, I have no idea what you want. And to SPAMSPOT, for Christmas, ask Santa Claus for a thesaurus. You obviously need one. And if you ever reach college, you wouldn't be accepted into remedial writing (the basic of the basic writing class).**

**When I do critiques of other people's work, at least I have the decency to give them a proper critique by telling them how to correct a certain part of their story and not criticize them with a gag-me-with-a-fork kind of shit.**

**And lastly, you (SPAMSPOT) say you have written your own PoT fanfics but I have yet to find any trace of your stories. It makes a person wonder if your stories are really worth sharing with others, or perhaps you're all just scared little girls afraid of tasting your own medicine of criticism from people you don't know.**

**I challenge anyone who dislikes my stories, and other OCxcanon character pairing stories, to try and discourage us by telling us how "terrible" they are. In my opinion, people like that are just bitter and have no imagination of their own and try to steal other people's ideas for themselves.**

**SPAMSPOT's flames, they're a waste of time to read, but I won't roll over and take the brunt of their flames because I will reply back with a nasty, yet leveled flaming letter of my own, and I won't hold back. I don't take things lying down.**

**Enjoy the holidays,**

**lilkorea****

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven

(Time skip: After Nationals were over, the seniors all graduated and moved on to high school, where an even greater goal has been made.)

"Ren-chan!" chimed a girl with a short, brown pony tail, standing next to the said girl. She was slightly bent over as she was looking at the other's face inside their classroom.

Ryuzaki Ren looked up at the girl from her phone screen. "Sayu-chan, is there something you need?" she asked.

"Iiiiie!" Sayu chimed again with a slight shake of her head. "It's time to go home so let's walk to the station together!"

Ren smiles and nods her head, picking up her bag and slinging it over her shoulder after putting on her uniform jacket. She and the girl named Sayu walked out of the room together with Ren constantly checking her phone.

"Are you still anxious about the recital?" Sayu asked as she and Ren stopped at their cubbies to put on their outdoor shoes.

"It's not a recital, it's a charity drive, and no I'm not anxious about it. Doumeki-kun was supposed to call me after class today." Ren said while slipping off her slippers.

"What a lousy boyfriend. If he doesn't bother to call you back right away, then he's not worth hanging onto. If you and him are _really_ serious, then he'd make a huge effort to stay in contact with you."

Ren sighed, "You're right, but I have to keep reminding myself that he's gotten super busy after being elected as class representative. I can't be too much of a burden to him, after all. Plus I've been busy, too, so it's not entirely all his fault."

Sayu gave Ren a skeptical look as they walked out of the building together. "I sometimes envy you, Ren-chan, your life seems so perfect compared to everybody else's life. Makes me wonder if you're really human, y'know?"

"Human, huh?" Ren said in a soft tone, "I wonder about that myself sometimes. Like when I'm upset, I don't really dwell on it for too long and I just forget about it and move on. My sister thinks I'm emotionally strong because I learn to adapt well to situations, but really, I just don't know how else to deal with it."

"Ren-chan, does Doumeki-kun know who your last boyfriend is?" Sayu asked, "I mean, since he's so famous among the other high schools, even at ours."

Ren faltered a moment or two before answering, "No. Why bother telling him something he doesn't need to know? All he should care about is that he and I are a couple now, end of story."

"Geez, Ren-chan, you have a habit of keeping juicy secrets from everybody."

Ren laughed half-heartedly.

---

(Sakuno's PoV)

Nee-san's still practicing. I can hear the piano resounding throughout the house. She's very good at it but nee-san doesn't seem to enjoy playing it at all. I remember when nee-san would play the piano for me when I was little. She looked happy to play. That was when she was still learning tennis from baa-chan.

Tou-san loved to hear nee-san's piano music; he even hired a private piano teacher who always made nee-san perform at recitals in front of a stadium full of people. But nee-san likes getting attention, it's when she does her best. Tou-san was so pleased with nee-san's musical talent that he enrolled nee-san to a music school where she learned nothing but music.

For six months nee-san went to that prestigious school, and for six months I watched her smile fade away. She would only then smile on the days we spent with baa-san, learning tennis. Nee-san was a quick learner. One day, before winter break, I had overheard kaa-san and tou-san arguing in the living room over nee-san. Kaa-san was furious because tou-san would give all his attention to nee-san and not me. She yelled about how all of their money was going to waste on nee-san's music school. Tou-san was so angry after that that he left the house and didn't return until very late that night.

The days that followed, kaa-san began to force nee-san to practice the piano for hours without a break. Tou-san and kaa-san would argue al the time about how kaa-san was using nee-san as a way to make profit. And then, when winter break was over, nee-san vanished.

Some of her clothes were missing, and her porcelain piggy-bank was shattered to pieces in her bedroom. These clues pointed to one thing:

She had ran away.

Tou-san was so worried he had literally became a wreck, blaming himself for everything while kaa-san seemed indifferent to it. I knew back then that kaa-san never really liked nee-san, especially because tou-san adored nee-san more than her or me. We had sent out a missing report to the police and after three days we received a phone call from baa-san. She said that nee-san was with her, having shown up at her doorstep with a backpack full of clothes and not a single scratch on her. Tou-san was so relieved he began crying and wanted to speak to her, hear her voice, but baa-chan said nee-san refused to talk to him and kaa-san.

After that, nee-san lived with baa-chan. All her belongings were shipped to baa-chan's house, and I suddenly became very lonely. She had transferred to Seigaku where she stopped playing the piano and began to focus all her energy on tennis.

And now, five years later, nee-san and I are back to living with our parents. I now attend the General High School, which is just a short bus ride from my house, while nee-san is attending the prestigious Seisou Academy (AN: I'm going to use the music school out of La Corda d'Oro), a school that only takes in students who are serious in studying music. Like their whole lives have to revolve around music. I could never do something like that, I don't even play an instrument not can I sing.

It was through tou-san's persistence that nee-san should move back to Yokohama just so she would go to that school. And strangely enough, she conceded and moved back. I was so sure that nee-san would refuse and enter the same high school as Tezuka-senpai, but she didn't. For very obvious reasons. For the longest time I wondered why until I finally had the courage to ask her, and she just plainly said: _"We're too different. I must fly but he is keeping me grounded. I was the bird and he was my cage."_

Nee-san and Tezuka-senpai had broken after the Junior High Nationals were over because nee-san was keeping secrets. What secrets she was hiding, I never found out, but I have a feeling it had something to do with her and Fuji-senpai. Nee-san grew extremely depressed, too depressed to even eat which caused her to lose fourteen pounds.

Oh—nee-san's done practicing.

I've met nee-san's new boyfriend. A senior violinist from her school. They've been dating for two months now, and tou-san approves of him, especially kaa-san because his family is well known as musicians and are extremely rich. He treats nee-san very well, I've even heard him say "I love you, Ren," but I never did I see or hear Ren express the same feelings back to him.

"Sakuno-chan!" kaa-san called to me, I go out to the hall and lean over the short wall to look down into the den. "Your sister and I will be leaving now for the charity drive now, your father will be home soon."

"Hai!" I replied.

"Wear that dress I laid out on your bed and those shoes I put on the kitchen table. They're still in the box, so you'll be able to find them!" I saw a corner of nee-san's dress as she turned towards the door. "Ren, put on your shawl or else you'll catch cold, and by kami if you get sick, my whole schedule I have planned for you will go down the hole. Sakuno are you dressed yet?"

"Can't I grab a snack cake before going? I'm hungry." I heard nee-san say.

"A snack cake?! Absolutely not. You will have water and half a granola bar. You should know better than to eat before a performance—there will be cameras and the camera adds ten pounds. Now out with you—we're late as it is."

"I can't believe you actually believe that myth—the camera doesn't add ten pounds." I heard nee-san say going out the door with kaa-san right behind her, shutting the door.

I sigh and return to my room to put on the dress kaa-san bought me. Lately, nee-san's been making a lot of headway, receiving requests for private parties and being paid for just appearing at an event. Kaa-san's been spending all of nee-san's profits by buying clothes and make-up and shoes and meaningless accessories, I mean, my closet is so full of new clothes I even have them hanging from my door, my desk chair, they're even all over my floor.

I change into the dress kaa-san wanted me to wear. It's a little tight on me. I check the dress size and find that it's a size and a half smaller than what I normally wear. Did kaa-san think that this was my size? I have noticed that my newest clothes have been getting smaller in clothes size. It's like I'm being sent a message to stop eating.

"Sakuno!" I heard tou-san call, "Are you ready?"

"Hai!" call down, hurrying out of my room and downstairs, holding up the skirt so that I don't trip. I run into the kitchen and grab the shoes that were in a box, the heel is very slim, how am I supposed to walk in them? Kaa-san is trying to turn me into a doll—a doll she controls—just like nee-san.

---

(Normal PoV)

"Ren, are you ready?" Kayoko asked, lightly primping herself as she came to stand behind Ren in the girl's dressing room where Ren sat in front of a mirror. Ren was finishing applying the rose colored lipstick, along with several other girls who were getting ready down the row of mirrors and the long table of make-up and accessories.

"Don't slouch, dear, there are very important people who will be watching you tonight, and tonight at least two or three will be asking to sign a contract with you. Perhaps even for a tour across Asia."

Ren rolled her eyes and tossed her lipstick on the table, sick of hearing the same thing over and over again. She just wanted to scream. And she was starving. She stood up and walked out of the room.

"Excuse me, where are you going?" Kayoko asked. Ren looked back at her step-mother.

"Bathroom." she said, snubbing Kayoko as she exited the room to the backstage where she could get a break from that overbearing woman.

"Ren-chan, nervous about tonight?" asked Kazuki, a classmate of Ren's. Ren gave him her of-course-not look. Kazuki gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head. "Ha ha! Guess that was a stupid thing to ask Tsukimori-san's girlfriend that."

Ren smiled at Kazuki warily. "Do your best tonight." she said before walking off to the far right of the backstage.

_/Now we are proud to present our fifth performer Ryuzaki Ren from the Seisou Academy, third year, class 3, performing Chopin's Fantasy Impromptu./_

The audience applauded as Ren walked out on stage wearing a silky tan evening gown with autumn leaf patterns. Her auburn hair was pinned back and curled. With poise, Ren sat down in front of the grand piano and placed the tips of her fingers on the first keys she'd begin with piece with and began to play.

---

(Fuji's PoV)

Ren?

It is her!

"Isn't she that one girl who played tennis? Yuuta asks, "Yeah…I remember her now, she dated your friend Tezuka, right nii-san?"

My hands curl into a fist at the mention of _his_ name. Those last days at Seigaku still bitterly fresh in my mind. I didn't answer Yuuta, I was too focused on Ren's performance. I had no idea she played the piano at such a grand level. The way she plays is so expressive, almost like she's sending a message. I've never seen her like this. It's…too much for words to even describe.

Ren…

I haven't seen her since graduation. She's changed a lot. I had looked out for her in every tennis magazine, hoping to come across an article about her, but apparently not. This explains her sudden disappearance from the tennis world. I wonder if anyone else knows of Ren's musical talent?

I wonder if…no, he wouldn't know.

Tezuka wouldn't even care.

That day is still fresh in my mind, when I heard the news of their break-up. That was when I hit Tezuka for the first time. On our graduation, Tezuka and I didn't speak, let alone look at each other, and the same went for Ren, who didn't speak to anyone on the team. Not even Oishi who was the most concerned. In conclusion, we all parted with a bitter memory.

I'm brought back from my thoughts by the applause, I look back to the stage to see Ren stand and bow before exiting the stage. I stand up as well, receiving a questioning look from my brother. I smile and tell him that I was just going to the bathroom.

I exited out into the lobby and began to head down the direction that I could only guess was to the backstage. I saw a group of four musicians coming out of a door, I hurry to catch the door before it closed and slipped in. The backstage was cluttered with instrument cases and carts, and well-dressed musicians who were either talking happily to each other or prepping themselves up for their performance. I began to walk through the backstage, scanning faces as I passed by, and so far, not one of them was Ren.

"Ren-chan! A bunch of flowers were sent to you." I look ahead to see a boy with wild red hair holding a bouquet of lilies to—Ren! "They're from Tsukimori-senpai."

Who's Tsukimori?

"How like him, he must have known that I wasn't feeling like myself." Ren said, taking the flowers from the boy who then walked away. I hesitated a moment before building the nerve to walk up to her.

"Ren," I called softly. She looks at me, surprised, as I figured, but not the surprise that came with a delighted smile and a warm hug. No, her surprise was different, I knew that I was one of the least people she'd come across in Yokohama. "You played beautifully tonight."

"F-Fuji." she croaked before clearing her throat. "Wh—I mean, how…?"

I laugh a little. "My parents come to this charity each year, and they brought Yuuta and I along this time." I said.

"I see. How um…have you been?" she seems uncomfortable with me. It was never like that before. Before she used to act so natural, but now…

"I've been well. How about you? Are you still playing tennis?"

"No, I stopped to focus more on playing the piano. How about you?"

…now she's a completely different person.

"I still play." It became silent between us, but I had a burning question to ask. "Why did you stop?"

"Because I like the piano better, tennis was something to pass the time." It's a lie. I know it is. "I have to go now, Doumeki-kun is waiting for me."

"I quickly grab her arm, getting her attention as our eyes locked. "There's a game this Sunday, the District Tournament between the Tokyo high schools. You should come and see, everyone will be there; Eiji, Oishi, Inui, everyone. It starts at ten o'clock."

I let her go and watched her slowly back away from me before turning around and walking off, not once glancing back. She's changed too much. I don't like it.

---

(Normal PoV)

"Don't worry so much, I'll be back tomorrow." Ren said into her cell phone, talking to her sister to ease the younger girl's nerve. "I'll probably stay at baa-chan's house or at a hotel. I already told you, Sayu's with me. Then tell that insufferable woman something she'll believe and leave the subject at that. Bye."

"Ren-chan, when you said casual I didn't think you meant _this_ casual." Sayu said as she and Ren walked in the park where all the tennis matches were being held.

"I told you to dress casually." Ren said.

"I did—for shopping, not to spectate sports." Sayu said, having a hard time keeping up with Ren in her backless heels. "I am _so_ overdressed for this place. Do your parents know you're here? Does Doumeki-senpai know?"

"Sayu-chan," Ren sighed, "Why is it that every time I invite you to go somewhere with me, you always ask whether Doumeki knows about it or not. I'm free to do what I want with or without him knowing."

"Sometimes I feel like you don't deserve such a great guy like him." Sayu said dryly.

Ren smiled at that humorless comment. "Maybe I don't, but that's not important right now."

"There are so many boys here." Sayu said, walking closer to Ren, "Ren-chan, is this why you wanted to come to Tokyo? To ogle at other men behind Doumeki-senpai's back?"

"Sort of."

"You're such a dangerous flirt! I'm calling Maya-chan and the others!" Sayu said, taking out her cell phone and flipping it open, but Ren put her hand over it, closing it shut in Sayu's hand.

"Honestly, Sayu-chan, you disappoint me. Do you really want to spoil this day?" Ren asked, the look she gave sending chills down Sayu's spine. "Think about it, two girls in a park full of boys, and on of those two girls is single. You always said how you envied couples, this could be your chance to nab a guy."

Sayu paused to look around her and blushed. Ren's face brightened as a smile spread across her lips, her words of manipulation threading themselves around Sayu.

"Now, are you still going to call the other and ruin our fun?" Ren asked. Sayu shook her head and put her phone back in her bag. "Good. Let's keep going."

"Ah! Ryuzaki-san." Sayu was the first to turn to see a tall boy with jet black hair and green eyes. Ren turned around shortly after Sayu.

"Kirihara-kun, my, you've grown taller last time I saw you." Ren said.

"Heard you dropped out from the tennis community." Kirihara said, tapping his racquet on his shoulder. "A real shame, too, you were really good."

"Heard you got beaten by a freshmen again." Ren said coolly, crossing her arms. Kirihara smirked at that.

"Heh! You still have the: I'm-too-good-for-the-world attitude."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you."

A vein pulsed in Kirihara's temple. "Why you…you're still as catty as ever." he said.

"And you're still as dumb as ever." Ren said, adding insult to injury. "Well, I'll be going now, Sayu-chan and I have games with more potential to watch. Later/_perdente disperato./_ (Italian: hopeless loser.)"

"Ren-chan, who was that?" Sayu asked, now clinging to Ren's arm as they walked through the tennis park full of high school boys.

"He's no one important." Ren said, looking into each court they passed.

"Ren-chan, can't we please go now? I'm not really comfortable around so many boys."

Ren gave a little laugh. "Don't worry, I'm sure most of them won't do anything to either of us. Just keep a low profile, okay?"

"O-okay."

"Ah! Here's the court." Ren said, suddenly veering to the left, making Sayu slightly stumble as they approached the fence surrounding the courts. There was a large crowd of high schoolers from the other schools watching a match that was taking place.

"Wow, they're so intense." Sayu said beside Ren after they had squeezed their way to the front.

Ren's once light mood quickly dropped to a mellow level as she not just watched the game, she studied the movements and techniques. Her soft fingers were clutching the fence as she watched with silent envy. She was seeing what she gave us to pursue her parent's happiness. She threw away what made her happy. Once upon a time, the piano had made her happy, but now…now it was a remedial task to make sound come out of it.

Tennis never made her happy, but the feeling of adrenaline was intoxicating, and it took her out of reality that she wished to escape from. There was hardly a time Ren was ever happy with her life, with her self. The only times she knew that she was truly, sincerely happy was when she was still with him.

But now he's gone.

He's gone because she was stuck between choosing to permanently returning to Italy, returning to living with her father and stepmother in Yokohama, and staying with her grandmother in Tokyo to be close to him. She also had to choose between tennis and the piano.

Neither of those last two made her happy, so it didn't matter to her, what mattered was what her family wanted and what her heart wanted.

It drove her mad.

Those last few weeks.

Those last, terrible weeks…

"_I'm lonely without you…and even when you're with me, you're not really there! Sometimes I feel like you care more about tennis than you care about me!"_

He put all his focus and energy into the Nationals that he nearly forgot she was there. Ren wanted his attention, even if it was just a little bit of it, but no—she got no such thing. He didn't notice her loneliness, her silent suffering.

But someone noticed.

Fuji.

Fuji always noticed.

And during those last lonely weeks he kept her company, and kissed her tears away. He would hold her and whisper promises that he himself would never leave her to cry alone. This was the attention she wanted.

But not from Fuji.

She wanted the loving attention from Tezuka Kunimitsu.

But she knew…she knew that one high school started, what they had would only be nothing but grey memories.

No.

It had to end.

"_You make me lonely, Kunimitsu…there's no changing that fact."_

She was lonely even when he was around.

"_When you look at me, do you even see me?"_

They were over.

"_My heart can't take anymore of this. Let's break up before there's nothing left of myself."_

But…

Seeing him again…

It brought back those feelings of love again. She never hated him. She always loved him, even to this day as she stood looking into the courts, those feelings were beginning to come out.

Game and Match! Tokyo Gakugei wins!"

The Tokyo Gakugeu tennis club cheered for their victory all thanks to Tezuka Kunimitsu's excellent game.

"Wow! That was so exciting to watch, right, Ren-chan?" Sayu said, "These guys are so amazing! I had no idea tennis could be so fun to watch!"

Ren wasn't listening to Sayu's chatter as her attention was on Tezuka as he was being congratulated by his team. He looked pleased with his teammates enthusiasm as he made his way out of the courts with a towel around his neck. But that pleased look quickly turned to one of being lost for words when his eyes met hers.

"Ren…"

* * *

**AN: To those of you who do enjoy the stories I write then pay no attention to my challenge at the top of this chapter, that is to get attention from the people who believe my story is an abomination. Immature children like them should learn to back up their words with hard evidence that they can write decent stories everyone can enjoy. But since there is no such evidence it's a total free-for-all to bash on them.**

**Much thanks to those who like my stories. I promised that something major will happen and the major something will be coming up in the next chapter.**

**Ciao for now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This chapter may get a little confusing because I've added flashbacks to events revolving and leading up to, Tezuka and Ren's break-up while keeping the story moving along in the present. It's a little short but I hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve

(Tezuka's PoV)

Ren…

She's…here.

She looks the same in my eyes, but I can tell that these three years has only made her more beautiful. I've wanted to speak with her ever since that day…to tell her…but she had moved away before I had the chance.

Now I have that chance again.

"Tezuka, everyone's leaving for the bus." my teammate says, and I force myself to look away from Ren to him.

"I'll be staying to watch the other matches." I said. He nods and leaves but not before glancing at Ren. I look back at her to see that she was still looking at me.

"Ren-chan, let's go now that the match is over." said a girl next to Ren, who looked over her shoulder at the other girl.

"Sayu-chan, you can leave without me." she said.

"Wh—? Why?" asked the other, but she seemed to give up rather quickly as she turned away. "Fine, I pretty much knew we weren't going to even buy souvenirs. I'll be going back alone, then." The other girl marched away and Ren looked back at me.

"How…have you been?" she asks softly.

"Fine." I replied.

The air was awkward between us.

"You know what—coming here was a bad idea. I don't know what I was thinking. I should hurry and catch up to Sayu." Ren said quickly that I barely caught most of what she said as she suddenly hurried by me. "I'm sorry."

I grab her hand out of reflex.

"I didn't mean to hurt you back then. I thought you were strong enough to bear with how fast everything was going. But I guess I was wrong. I didn't see how fragile you really are, and how easily you break." I can see her shoulders trembling. "Ren…I'm sorry."

She looks over her shoulder at me, showing me the tears I had made her shed. With a light tug Ren came to me and we embraced. I hold her tightly to me and I don't intend to let go.

---

_(Three years ago, a week before the finals of Nationals)_

_(Oishi's PoV)_

_It was a strange feeling knowing that we were so close to getting the goal. Anxiety; excitement, fear, and joy. They all swirled together to create a tie-dye blend. Everyone is working hard to secure a win for the team, even I'm working harder than before. Eiji and I have been working on perfecting a new formation, and so far it's going well, but mostly because of Eiji's enthusiasm._

_Our teamwork has never been stronger; we even spend time after practice to work on the new formation. But aside from that, the team in whole has improved greatly since our last win in the semi-finals. Even Kaidoh has been showing a lot more spirit into practice._

_But I have been noticing a bit of strain between Tezuka and Fuji. It might be because of Fuji's feelings for Ren. Perhaps—perhaps Tezuka found out that while he was gone Fuji had kissed Ren!_

_No…_

_That's too much of a petty reason for Tezuka._

_It must be for something else._

_But…it's not my place to interfere._

---

(Fuji's PoV)

I watched from the other side of the crowded square with Eiji as Ren and Tezuka reunited. Even though I still have feelings for Ren, I knew I was no match when compared to Tezuka in her heart.

"I'm so glad they made up!" Eiji said, standing with me and the old Seigaku Regulars. "The hime and her samurai, just like in the T.V. drama: Doki Doki My Hime."

"We shouldn't be spying," Oishi says, whom Momo and Eiji forced him to come. "Let's give them some privacy."

"Why? They're in public, I doubt privacy is the first thing on their mind." said Momo.

"No, Oishi's right, it's wrong of us to be watching them like this." Taka says, who had come to cheer is all on, even though he no longer plays tennis, and for the fact that the rest of us play for different schools, mostly.

"Inui-senpai, are you taking notes?" Kaidoh asks. We all look to see that Inui was indeed taking notes.

"It's always good to know about your enemy, even his personal weakness and strengths outside the courts." he says.

I laugh a little, feeling slightly euphoric to be back with old friends.

"They're leaving together." Echizen says, and we all look back to see Tezuka and Ren were leaving, hand-in-hand.

"I say we tail them to make sure all goes well." Eiji suggests.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." said Momo.

"No." Oishi says firmly, "It's not our business to pry in other's affairs."

"Oishi's right, let's leave them alone." I said, "He'll get the details for us later since he and Tezuka go to the same school."

"You had this all planned out, didn't you?" Oishi says, clearly cornered.

Heh.

"Hoi hoi! That's right! Oishi will get the details from Tezuka!" Eiji says.

"I guess that means we should be going now." Taka says.

"Did you guys know Ren plays the piano?" I asked, changing the subject as we all began to leave in the other direction.

---

_(Three years ago, an hour before the finals)_

_(Fuji's PoV)_

"_You don't deserve her." I said to Tezuka._

_We were standing alone in the hall, outside the locker room. Both of us still in our track pants and jersey jackets, holding our tennis bags on our shoulders. Our eyes locked onto each other in a serious stare._

"_What do you mean?" he asks me calmly, without even batting an eye. I harden my glare at the stoic captain._

"_Your negligence has gone too far." I said._

"_Again, what are you trying to say, Fuji?" he says, making my blood boil. How could he not see it? It's as plain as day!_

"_I'm talking about Ren." There it is. There's that look that challenges me to step over my bounds with him. "I know she's been unhappy lately. And I know it's because of you."_

_Go on…get defensive…deny that there's nothing wrong in your relationship with Ren. It only proves that you're a coward to not admitting that you're the cause of her unhappiness._

"_Whatever the problem Ren and I are having is none of your concern." he said, as if in an attempt to brush me off like lint on his sleeve._

"_Ren's unhappy because you won't make time your schedule to just be with her, even if it's only for a few short minutes." I can feel my temperament rising within me. "I've been filling that space next to her, giving her some company because I knew she's been lonely due to the extra practicing everyone's been doing. I even allowed her to cry on my shoulder because she thinks you put tennis before her. What kind of boyfriend are you if you can't tend to even Ren's smallest needs?"_

_I saw it! Even if it was for an instant—I saw the realization flicker in his eyes._

"_Ren…she deserves so much better than what you've given her!" I spat out, like bitter tonic I was forced to swallow._

"_It's as I said before, it's none of your—"_

"_Tezuka! If there's really nothing I should be concerned about then tell me why Ren's not here with us?" I said. Another look crossed his face. This time it was surprise. "I know for a fact that Ren goes to every game that you play in, so tell me—why isn't she here this minute?"_

"_This sounds more like a personal problem."_

_That's it!_

_I charge at Tezuka, pushing him against the wall as I grab the front of his jacket in my fists. I've never felt so angry before._

_"Don't realize how much she loves you?_ _She's given up so much just to be closer to you, but you don't seem to care for anything but tennis! You put all your time and effort into practice. It just proves that you don't deserve Ren!" I said, my voice rising like my anger, but I let it go as I released Tezuka and stepped away from him. "I don't know what she wastes her time on someone as selfish as you."_

---

(Tezuka's PoV)

"The piano?" I said, raising an eyebrow at Ren who sat across from me in the little café she and I used to go to when we were on a date. I watched with interest as her brows furrowed at my comment.

"Don't make fun of me." she said, holding her cup of coffee to her lips, though I could tell she was smiling.

"I'm not making fun of you; I'm just a little surprised you play the piano. That's all." I said, although I knew she had taken lessons before entering Seigaku, I just didn't know if she had continued.

"Go ahead and laugh, I'm not ashamed." she said, "I've already been invited to private parties and galas to perform at. Although, to be honest, it's not my ideal career."

"From what I recall, neither was tennis." I pointed out. I watched her eyes lower to her cup as a small smile was on her lips.

"Yeah, that was just something I did to be closer to you. You know…what all silly little girls do to be closer to the boy they liked." I couldn't help but smile as she and I shared a quiet moment.

---

_(Three years ago, a week before graduation)_

_(Tezuka's PoV)_

_Ren and I were standing behind the school. She wanted to talk with me. And in truth, I wanted to talk with her as well. I took what Fuji had said to me before the finals to heart and wanted to make amends with Ren._

_It was warm today._

"_Kunimitsu…" Ren began timidly, which is unlike her since she is always so straight forward with me._

"_Ren, let me start first." I said, "I'm sorry that I haven't been around much lately, but I promise to make it up."_

_We stood in silence for awhile before Ren spoke up. "How can I be sure that you won't put tennis or anything else before me?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm lonely without you…and even when you're with me, you're not really there! Sometimes I feel like you care more about tennis than you care about me!"_

_I'm shocked…I don't know what to say. What can I say to that?_

"_You make me lonely, Kunimitsu…there's no changing that fact! My heart can't take anymore of this!" and then her voice lowered, "Let's break up before my heart breaks anymore."_

"_Ren…" I can't find the right words..._

_I can't find the right words that can save this relationship. All I can utter is: "I understand."_

_I lost the best thing that has ever happened to me._

---

(Sakuno's PoV)

Nee-san hasn't come home yet, I guess she's going with her plan and returning tomorrow. Kaa-san's upset that nee-san isn't answering her phone calls, and tou-san is working late again tonight. I hope nee-san has found a nice place to stay for night. Maybe I should call baa-chan?

No, I should have more trust in nee-san. I know that she's very capable of herself when it counts. Besides, nee-san has a lot of friends in Tokyo.

"Sakuno-chan, it's late. It's time to go to bed." kaa-san says. I can tell she's still angry at nee-san for not picking up the phones. I don't want to make her any angrier, so I obediently obey and go upstairs to go to bed.

---

(Tezuka's PoV)

I woke up with Ren cradled against my body, our combined warmth making it very comfortable underneath my bed sheets. My arms are encircled around her and I can feel the soft, bare skin against mine. My nose is buried in her auburn hair that smells of white plum. (AN: White Plum is a Japanese perfume that has a very delicate scent but stays on until you wash it off.)

Last night…

Last night was amazing.

No—beyond amazing.

I have never felt so strongly for Ren like this, and last night confirmed how strongly I feel for her. It only reminds me of the promise I made myself yesterday: to never let her go.

I kissed the back of her neck, and then her shoulder.

Her skin is so warm.

She turned again to face me, yawning lightly before smiling and greeting me a good morning with a soft kiss.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Very." she replied, snuggling closer to me.

I rubbed her back, hugging her tighter, relishing the feel of our bodies together. My love for her growing greater.

"What time is it?" she asked. I look over my shoulder at my clock that sat on top of my bedside table, it read that it was a quarter past eleven. I relayed the time back to Ren. "What?!" she gasped, pushing me onto my back as she reached over and grabbed my clock, looking at it with wide eyes. "Oh my god, when did it get so late?"

"What's wrong?" I asked as Ren scrambled out of my bed and began to hastily put her clothes back on.

"I was supposed to be on the train back to Yokohama hours ago!" she said while pulling on her jeans, just as I was putting mine on.

"Ren, calm down, you act like you're supposed to meet someone." I said, pulling on a cotton shirt and buttoning the front up. Ren turned to me after pulling her shirt over her head, her hair a mess yet to me it made her look more exotic than she already was.

"It's not that, it's just—I—uh…" she trailed off, folding her arms over her chest and pursed her lips in thought. "Actually, I don't see any reason why I should be in rush."

"Good, then let's do something today." I said, grabbing my glasses and then walking over to my desk where my tennis bag laid underneath. I grabbed that and slung it onto my right shoulder and looked back at Ren.

"What are you getting your tennis bag for?" she asked, following me out of my room and down the stairs to the front door.

"We're going to play some tennis." I told her, slipping on my shoes while Ren slipped on her rather expensive looking shoes. She's wearing heels. Maybe we should stop by somewhere to buy her a pair of tennis shoes?

"Kunimitsu, I haven't played tennis in such a long time. I can't play as well as I used to." she said, walking out the door before me so that I was able to lock the door. "Besides, if you haven't noticed, I'm wearing clothes made by Valentino himself."

"Who?" I asked as we walked down the street together, holding hands.

"Valentino—the famous Italian fashion designer—he gave me several of his designer clothes that he made himself. I can't believe you've never heard of him before." Ren says. I give her look that clearly says that I could care less about fashion. Which is true.

"Ren, since when did expensive clothes ever stopped you from playing one game of tennis?" I asked. I saw her open her mouth to reply and then closed it within seconds, obviously having nothing to say against it.

I heard her huff.

"Fine, one game." she said, walking closer beside me as she clutched my arm and hugged it to her body. We walked in silence as we headed towards the street tennis courts that were occupied with tennis players like it always was.

An empty court would be nearly impossible to find.

"Hey, is that Tachibana-kun and An-chan?" Ren asked, pointing over to the court that we were passing. I look into the court and nod my head.

"It is." I said.

We moved on to the next court, finding it to be empty.

I enter first and set my tennis bag down against the bench, opening it to take out two racquets and a tennis ball. It's been a long time since Ren and I played one-on-one—back when we were still a couple…I wonder…after last night, are we a couple again? Or will this turn out to be a casual meeting of old acquaintances? I don't even know if she has a boyfriend in Yokohama. Should I ask her? Would that be too awkward?

Ren stands next to me as she places her shoes under the bench and takes one of my racquets. I watch her for a minute as she held the handle experimentally in her hands and then testing the strings with a few taps with the back of her hand. Watching her preparing for a match brings back fond memories of when we first met and how I discovered that there was more to life than tennis with just one smile from her.

We rallied the ball for a good hour, the majority of which Ren was adjusting to the size and weight of my racquet. Not to mention she tired easily because she most likely hasn't played since junior high. After our little rally, we packed everything up, and I walked Ren to the station. We held hands.

As we waited, Ren and I continued to hold hands. Our thumbs caressing the backs of our hands, and our arms brushing each other. I hoped for the train to never come.

* * *

**AN: Like I mentioned before, it's really short and all this chapter is really for is to give my readers a glimpse of how and why Tezuka and Ren broke up and why they got back together. Next chapter: Ren is trying to break up with her current boyfriend Doumeki, but is having difficulties in how to tell him. Their next concert is then held in Tokyo where Atobe extends an invitation to a "few" people after he finds out that Ren is in it. And Tezuka and Ren share another moment together (with the whole crew).**

**Please Review**

**Ciao for now. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**AN: There is a method behind everything I do, whether it'd be in an everyday thing, or in my writing. For some of you who believe my story has lost its true purpose you couldn't be any further from the truth. In fact, the three-year time skip was done on purpose so that I could get to my main plot since I'm starting to get very impatient with this storyline.**

**Also to those of you who still enjoy my story, this notie has nothing to do with you. In respect to my negative critics who like to be knit-picky about every little detail, I just have to say, "Get over yourself." I'm an independent writer who takes a lot of time and consideration of what should happen to build the plot even further to keep everything moving along.**

**In addition, because I'm an independent writer, I also have two others who read through each chapter I post, helping me add or take out necessary or unnecessary details. They both go to the same college as I do, and they both are taking advanced writing classes like I am. One happens to be in journalism and helps me submit short-stories into the school paper. So advising me to get a beta is just a waste of time.**

**Each chapter, after chapter eleven, is meant to be a little abstract and stray away from the plot to bring the readers up-to-date with the characters. Like in the first ten chapters of the story, the main idea was to build tension between the characters and then create a large gap due to the time-skip. In the next set of chapters, the main purpose is to fill in that large gap as it ventures around involving each canon character and where they stand after three years.**

**Once that point has been made, I'll then move on to building the climax and conclusion where everything may or may not end happily ever after.**

**One other thing: If I make a reference or point a finger at a specific person or persons, I will not apologize. In reality, it's their fault for posting up such statements as "getting a beta is recommended" or "your story is terrible", only sets those people up to be ridiculed in return by the one they, themselves, have been ridiculing.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

(Normal PoV)

Ren walked up to Doumeki in the hallway of their school with the full intension of breaking up with him. After all, she and Tezuka were back together, and she never had much of an attachment to Doumeki in the first place.

He was just someone to make time pass quicker.

She used him to fill the un-fillable space in her heart and mind.

It was just wishful thinking on her part that she could forget with a substitute in his place. And she was foolish for thinking so… This was going to be a challenge, though Kayoko (her step-mother) would have a fit when she finds out, and Doumeki may—no…_will_ resist the break up.

She will endure.

"Doumeki-kun, I want to talk to you." Ren began. Doumeki smiled at her, taking her hand and leading her away to a more deserted hallway.

"I have something I want to talk to you about, too." he said, leaning towards Ren, who slowly backed into a wall to gain space.

No such luck.

"I think it's time we take our relationship to the next level." he said. Ren was speechless, and she suddenly felt guilty now since she and Tezuka had already gone to that level.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Ren said in a low voice.

"Is it too soon for you? Am I going too fast for you?" he asked, "If I am I can wait until you're ready."

Guilty.

"It's not that—I'm mean, I like you, but that's about it." Ren said, unable to look Doumeki in the eye. "I can't go any further with you because I don't truly feel the same way about you as you do for me."

They stood in silence.

"I knew you were in Tokyo over the weekend." Ren's muscles tensed. "Koichii saw you, sitting in a café with some guy. And then he saw you playing tennis with the same game the next day. He even saw you both kissing and holding hands."

_Someone saw?_

"You're supposed to be _my_ girlfriend, Ren!" Doumeki said, his bangs hiding his eyes while his hands were balled into fists at his sides. "What we have…does it mean nothing to you?"

Guilty!

"It meant…something…" Ren said slowly.

Hopefully Doumeki would gracefully bow out and respect her feelings that were never his in the first place.

She was wrong.

"You are not to see him again." Doumeki said, surprising Ren.

"How…dare you." she said darkly, finally looking up at Doumeki. "How dare you tell me who I can and cannot see! Can't you see that I don't want to be with you? Can't you tell that I'm trying to tell you that we're over?"

Doumeki grabbed Ren's arm. "What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"The only thing that's gotten into me is the realization of how blind I've been for three years. I'm not gonna be my step-mother's puppet and do things she tells me to do. In truth, I never wanted to start dating other guys because I still love Kunimitsu. And now…and now we're back together!"

Slap!

Ren was silent with shock as she slowly brought a hand to her left cheek, tenderly touching the stinging flesh.

"Ren," Doumeki said, his grip on her arm tightening.

"Let go." she demanded.

"No." he said, before kissing Ren fiercly on the lips. Pulling away, their eyes met. One pair was determined and the other was fearful. "I will _not_ let you go."

"But I don't love you." Ren whispered.

"You'll learn to." Doumeki said, moving away and letting go of Ren's arm. "Let's go, class is about to start."

_What do I do?_

* * *

(Sakuno's PoV)

"Nee-san," I called softly, knocking on her door. Since she came home from school today, nee-san had just gone straight up to her room and locked herself in. "Nee-san." I call again.

I wonder what happened. She only does this when she's extremely upset about something. Like when she and Tezuka-senpai broke-up. Maybe she and Tsukimori-san broke-up?

"Nee-san, may I please come in? Maybe we can talk about what's bothering you?" I suggested. She didn't answer.

"Ren!" kaa-san called from downstairs. I can hear her footsteps coming up the stairs. She pushes me aside and knocks loudly on nee-san's door. "Ren! Why aren't you practicing? An important concert in Tokyo is next week, every second counts. Do you want to make a fool of yourself?"

"Kaa-san." I said, trying to silently tell her to not be so brash. "Nee-san isn't feeling well. Let's just leave her to rest."

"If you're sick, Ren, you should have said so yourself." kaa-san said sternly to the door. Nee-san did not reply. "Fine. If you're going to be stubborn you only prove that you're a brat."

"Kaa-san!" I said sharply at my mother's retreating back. She's so insensitive sometimes. I turn to nee-san's door again. "Nee-san, please come out soon. I'm worried about you."

I put my hand on the door knob and checked to see if it was still locked. To my surprise, it wasn't, and I slowly opened the door and looked into nee-san's room.

Her window was open.

My eyes widen.

She's gone!

* * *

(Atobe's PoV)

Pong. Pong. Pong.

I heard the sound of someone else hitting a tennis ball other than myself. I wondered who else would come out so late at night to play tennis? Were they bored, too? Curious, I went to go investigate, taking my things with me as I followed the sound of a ball hitting a wall.

I didn't have to walk very far to find a girl rallying by herself by hitting a tennis ball against a wall. Her form was good. Is she a tennis player for her school or an independent player? I couldn't see her face due to the poor lighting. But I got a good enough glimpse when she had stopped, catching the ball in her hand and returning to her bag.

Ren.

"Yadda, yadda. A beautiful flower shouldn't be out so late alone." I said, catching her attention as she looks up at me. I walk down the steps, my eyes on Ren's face. Once I reached the bottom, I walked the remaining distance towards her, and once I was close enough, my eyes drank in her beauty.

"Atobe-kun? What are you doing here?" she asks, but doesn't keep eye contact. "In Yokohama, I mean."

"You're looking a bit pale, has something been bothering you?" I asked without skipping a bit. Judging from her reaction, I was right. "Let's sit and you can tell Ore-sama all about your problems."

I had heard about her and Tezuka's falling out three years ago. It would have been my golden opportunity to snatch Ren up, but she had moved here to Yokohama before I had a chance. Maybe that chance is still open? Not unless she's still hung up on Tezuka.

"Tell Ore-sama everything, for Ore-sama will listen to you every woes." I said as we sit on a bench together.

"My boyfriend…won't let me break up with him." she says.

Still as straight forward as ever. Never taking time to beat around the bush.

"Is that so? Did he tell you why you can't break up with him?" I asked.

"He believes in keeping up an image and thinks I'll just stay by his side like a loyal pet. My stepmother is against this break up, too, so I'm a little stuck on how to get around this."

A possessive boyfriend. If it were me, I'd be the same, but I wouldn't have the heart to keep her caged.

"Why not have him catch you with someone else?" I suggested.

"He knows I was with someone else behind his back while I was in Tokyo."

Someone else in Tokyo? Could it be…

"How complicated." I said.

"So why are you in Yokohama?" she asks me.

"Ore-sama needed some time alone, so Ore-sama decided to come here where my family owns an estate here. A home away from home, if you will." I said, "And you? Ore-sama has heard you're now attending Seiso Academy. You must have quite the musical talent to get into that school."

"I don't like it there."

I look at her, only seeing the left side of her face as she stared at her knees.

"Did you quit tennis over music?" I asked.

"I'll be performing in Tokyo next week, so hopefully I'll be able to see everyone again." I look at her thoughtfully even though she completely ignored my question. "Will you come to my concert, Atobe-kun, and be the one familiar face in the audience for me?"

We sat in silence.

She was reaching out to me for once, asking me to be there for her. It's obvious that she's just scared of being alone. And I'm happy that she is turning to me for comfort.

"Of course Ore-sama will come."

I see her smile.

It's warm and welcoming.

Upon my return to Tokyo, I had the greatest urge to rub the news of seeing Ryuzaki Ren in Tezuka's face, but that would be childish and in bad taste. I wasn't sure if they were still talking to each other. But…maybe they were.

I looked down at the CD Ren had given me on my last day in Okinawa. We had lunch together, which was pleasant in my opinion. She told me to give this CD to Tezuka. I was surprised, and a bit jealous, but I didn't ask her why. It's a bit curious, though, being handed a CD where the cover of the case has Ren's photo on it with her lying on top of a piano and her name across the bottom. It doesn't take a genius to know that this was a collection of her piano pieces.

As I came to Tezuka's high school, I stopped at the gate for just a moment before heading towards the tennis court. There, the tennis team were practicing hard, hardly even noticing me as I looked around for Tezuka.

"Atobe-san?" I heard my name being said. I looked over my shoulder to see Oishi.

"Where is Tezuka?" I asked.

"He's over in Court C, why? Is it important?" he said.

"Hai, it's very important." I reply, turning to face forward again as I went towards the caged courts, looking into each for Tezuka, finding him standing by a bench with a bottle of water. "Oi, Tezuka!" I called.

He turns and looks at me.

"I have something to give you. It's from Ren."

He set his bottle of water on the bench before exiting the court and walking around towards me. He stops a foot away from me, looking at me, silently telling me to continue. I hold out the CD to him and he looks down at it before taking it from me.

"Ren wants you to listen to it." I say, before turning away and leaving Tezuka to his musings.

* * *

(Normal PoV)

Ren and Doumeki sat together on one sofa while Doumeki's parents sat on the other across from them with Ren's stepmother while her father sat in the only arm chair. It was an unexpected meeting of both parties in the Ryuzaki living room. It was suddenly announced that morning that the Tsukimori family were coming to visit with news they wished to share—or more like what Doumeki and Ren had to announce. Mainly Doumeki since Ren was in the dark about the sudden visit.

"Well, it was very kind of you to welcome us on such short notice." said Mrs. Tsukimori to Kayoko and her husband.

"Not at all, it's always a pleasure to have you over." Kayoko said sweetly that made Ren's stomach always churn with unease.

"I believe this visit is due to the fact that our children have something they wish to tell us." said Mr. Tsukimori.

"Yes, what is so important you wish to tell us together like this?" Kayoko asked.

Ren had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She felt as though she were to vomit.

"Well," Doumeki began, taking Ren's hand into his with great affection (or so it was to appear). "Ren and I wish to get married after we graduate."

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but I need the suspense to keep you readers hooked and to give me more material to work with.**

**Ciao for now!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"_Ren and I wish to get married after we graduate."_

Ren's breath was caught in her throat.

"Marriage?" Mrs. Tsukimori repeated, a bit taken aback, along with the other parents in the room.

"You two have thought this over, haven't you?" Mr. Ryuzaki asked, concern lacing his voice. "Marriage shouldn't be taken too lightly, especially for two high schoolers."

"That's right." agreed Mr. Tsukimori, "You're both still young with your futures to think about. Marriage should be for after establishing your careers."

"We've talked about it, and we believe it is the best choice to marry after graduating." Doumeki said in a calm manner, "After all, there is still enough time after that before the baby is born."

_Que?!_ Ren thought, her eyes widening.

"What?!" Kayoko shrieked.

"A-A baby?!" Mrs. Tsukimori exclaimed.

_Doumeki—what are you doing?!_ Ren thought in horror.

"Yes, Ren and I are expecting a child." Doumeki said without skipping a beat.

Ren's heart was rapidly beating inside her chest and echoing loudly in her ears. Doumeki's lie is going too far. She's not pregnant! And if she were, it would most certainly _not_ be Doumeki's!

"I can't believe how irresponsible you two have been!" said Mr. Tsukimori angrily. Ren opened her mouth to tell them the truth but was silenced when Doumeki spoke first. "We love each other and have talked about marriage for some time now."

_Liar!_

"And with Ren being pregnant, it only fuels our desire to get married so that our child will be legitimate." Doumeki concluded. The parents only gave each other looks, silently speaking to each other in a maternal level that their children wouldn't be able to interpret.

_This is such a mess._ Ren thought miserable. _Kunimitsu…please save me from this nightmare…_

The rest of that afternoon was a blur to Ren as she was too wrapped up in her thoughts of how to get out of this situation as she only caught bits and pieces of the serious conversation that was taking place between Doumeki and their parents.

--

(Normal PoV)

"Why would you lie about something like that?!" Ren asked, demanding an answer. She and Doumeki had not seen each other since yesterday, and so, was unable to speak to him privately until today at school. It was still ten minutes before the class bell rang and Ren and dragged Doumeki into one of the sound-proof studio rooms to talk to him.

She was beyond upset.

"You know I'm not pregnant, you pompous jerk! I can't believe you'd say such a thing—and in front of our parents, no less!" Ren said, hitting Doumeki's arm out of anger.

"I did it for _us_," Doumeki said, "I ensured our future, and tonight when you come over to my house, we'll turn our lie into the truth."

Slap!

Doumeki's head was jerked to the side as his left cheek began to redden. His eyes were wide, stunned at Ren's action. He slowly turned his head back to it's proper position to stare at Ren. He was greeted by an angry, teary glare.

The bell rang, alerting the students that class was to begin.

"How dare you try to manipulate the situation. I will _never_ lie in the same bed as you." Ren said in a hushed voice, pushing Doumeki aside to flee from the scene to her homeroom but Doumeki stopped her.

"Ren," Doumeki said, holding Ren's wrists tightly as she tried to struggle away.

"Let go!" Ren demanded.

"You have to understand why I said all those things yesterday. I only said it because that's what I want for us. I want us to be together long after all this school business and music concerts are over. I know you said when we were first going out that you would only stay with me until you figured out what you wanted. We're a good match, Ren, we are_ meant_ for each other."

Ren finally freed herself from Doumeki's grip and slapped him across the face with an open palm before quickly backing away from him. She opened the door to the studio and stood in the doorway.

"You live in such a diluted fantasy." Ren said with a quivering voice.

And she ran away.

--

(Sakuno's PoV)

I expected the house to be quiet and empty because okaa-san and otou-san were still at work and that nee-san was still at school, getting ready for the concert that was coming up. But to my surprise as I entered through the front door I saw two suitcases and a duffle bag, packed and waiting by the door.

"_Bombolone,_ what are you doing home so early?" I looked up to see nee-san coming down the stairs, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a white turtleneck sweater under a grey petty-coat.

"Nee-san, what is all this? Where are you going?" I asked.

I watched nee-san descend the last step as she walked up to me, grabbing my shoulders gently as she stared at my face for a long moment. Her silence made me nervous.

"I'm sorry, _bombolone,_ but this time you cannot follow me." nee-san said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, unable to hide my worry.

She smiled at me sadly, stroking my hair and face. "I haven't been a very good big sister to you, have I? I never played with you, I never bathed with you, I never gave you sisterly advice…When I stop to think about it, I do regret neglecting you as a sibling."

"You aren't making any sense." I could hear my own voice cracking while hers remained unchanged and charismatic. "Nee-san…please!"

"My flight leaves tomorrow morning at ten, I'll be going back to Italy and I will not be coming back." My breath got caught in my throat and hot tears finally came out from my eyes as I looked at nee-san with shock.

"You can't…don't leave, nee-san!" I said in desperation, clinging myself to her in hope that she won't be able to get away.

"I have to go now," she said softly into my hair, kissing the top of my head. "I have to say goodbye to a few more people in Tokyo before I leave."

I left her hands pulling me off of her as she stepped away from me, picking up her luggage easily, despite how heavy they must be.

"All of my dresses, shoes, purses, jewelry…you can have them." she said, opening the door after setting on of her suitcases down before picking it back up. I had the urge to act out childish and grab one of her suitcases and hide it from her, or to throw myself at her, begging her to take me along.

But I didn't.

I could only stand at the entrance, watching with teary eyes as my sister walked away. Not once did she look back. I waited until I couldn't see her anymore before I closed the door and slumped to my knees. My body was numb and I couldn't control the hysteria as I allowed myself to cry freely on the floor.

Nee-san…

--

(Tezuka's PoV)

_Dear Kunimitsu,_

_Please come to my concert that will take place in the Tokyo Theatre this coming weekend. I want you to hear me play the piano. It would make me very happy to see your face in the audience._

_Love,_

_Renibello_

See my face in the audience, huh?

It's been only a week since we got back together, but it feels like it's been years.

And already I miss her.

Not once did we call each other since that day at the station. My only excuse was that I had been busy, and perhaps it was the same for Ren. But in truth, I was afraid that I might say the wrong thing and ruin this chance.

This weekend is the concert.

And the concert starts the day after tomorrow.

Which means Ren will be in Tokyo tomorrow.

My phone rings.

It's late, who would be calling at this hour?

I check the caller ID.

It's Ren.

I answer it.

"This is Tezuka." I said.

"Kunimitsu…" I heard Ren's voice from the other end. It was soft. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I'm still awake. Is there anything the matter?" I asked.

"Something's come up. Do you have a moment?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'm outside your house."

I paused, standing up from my bed to walk over to my window. Peeking through the blinds I saw Ren standing outside my front gate, looking up at me. She waved.

"Give me a minute, I'll be right down." I said, hanging up as I turned away from my window, grabbing my jacket on the way out of my bedroom. The wheels in my head were turning quickly as I wondered what would bring Ren out her so late at night.

Everyone was asleep at this hour, which was good on my part as I snuck out through the front door. Ren was waiting for me at the front gate of my house, always looking beautiful to my eyes.

She smiled as I approached closer and I returned her smile.

"I'm glad you came out." she said, hugging me as I stopped in front of her. I put my arms around her, holding her close to me.

"What are you doing here, Ren?" I asked, noticing the suitcases behind her. "Ren…are you…leaving for somewhere?"

I felt Ren tense under my hands.

"Ren, why are you here?" I asked.

Ren moved away from me, looking up at me with apologetic eyes.

"I'm leaving for Italy tomorrow morning," she said, "And this time I don't plan on coming back."

I felt my body go cold, time suddenly stopping for me as I stared at Ren. I could barely think, only able to watch her.

"I know it's sudden, but I can't stay here." she said, "I'll understand if you don't come to the airport tomorrow to see me off."

"Why?" I asked, my voice barely able to reach above a whisper.

"If I told you, you'd worry." she stroked the side of my face, her hands cold but soft. "I don't want you to worry."

I reached up and held her hand, staring into her hazel eyes. "Ren, I'll decide whether I should worry or not. You have to tell me."

I saw her lips move, but no words came out. They moved again. Whatever she was going to tell me was making her hesitate. Whatever it is must be something she wanted to keep to herself. I reached behind her head and brought her to lean closer to me as I lowered my head to touch foreheads with her.

"Please, Ren, tell me."

"Can it wait until later? I'm not ready to tell you right now." I sighed, closing my eyes as I nod once, letting her know that it can wait. "Kunimitsu, can I spend the night with you?"

--

We laid in my bed together, holding each other. Her luggage was hidden outside in the bushes in front of my house. I kissed the top of her head and smiled as she reached around me and pulled me close in a warm embrace. I buried my face where her neck met her shoulder. This scent was familiar; it was her scent, with traces of white plum. Her gentle fingers ran through my hair; soft lips pressed to my cheek in a loving kiss before moving to sleepily nibble on my earlobe.

I heaved a sigh as one of my hands entwine itself in her long auburn hair, gripping the locks firmly while my mouth moved across her bare neck in wet, open-mouthed kisses. She was wearing only a tiny t-shirt and feminine little panties; I could feel the thin fabric under my hand that rubbed her back, up and down in long, slow strokes.

Light reflected from her dark eyes and caressed my face with both hands, a thumb tracing my cheek bones. It felt good. Those eyes smiled at me, and I drowned myself in them. Leaning in, my eyes slid shut and my lips touched hers, drawing out a few small kisses to start with, then tongues met, mouths open and passionate. I ground my hips into hers, and felt her respond in kind.

My other hand slipped under her shirt, running up her smooth belly and torso to a soft, round breast. I grasped it, kneaded it, toyed with her nipple until it was hard and erect in my fingers. Her back arched into my touch, and I moaned. I flipped the shirt up and over her head while she lifted her arms to help. The shirt was tossed to the floor and the underwear quickly followed. Ren helped me out of my pants and boxers as they too joined the pile on the floor. We pressed ourselves close together again, warming each other, running our hands all over each other's bare skin.

Soft, feminine hands traced the lines of my muscles tenderly. Another sigh escaped my lips as I grab her firm backside and pulled her hips against mine, firm arousal pressed against her mound. Gentle kisses were showered on my shoulder and neck, encouraging a low moan from deep in my chest, tilting my head to allow better access. A fair-skinned leg slid up the length of my thigh and wrapped around my hip.

Slowly, gently, I rolled on top of her, weight on my elbows as my head ducked down and began to suck on her nipple, tongue rolling around her soft aureole, drawing gradually harder and harder as my need grew. With a long, soft moan, Ren wrapped both legs around my hips, head rolling back into the pillow with pleasure. While I sucked on one, my hand stimulated the other nipple and breast until they switched sides, keeping my free hand behind her back, lifting her chest to my hungry mouth.

She breathed my name in a sensual manner that got my blood hot with urgent need.

Slender hands slid down my torso and grasped my erection, softly rubbing up and down my length, fingertips tracing the lines. I sucked in a breath, my hips pressing into her hands until she rubbed the head, tracing the lines around it. A groan rumbled in my chest, eliciting a gasping moan from her lips. She grasped me firmly and guided it to her warm, moist entrance. Ren's free hand grasped my hip as she rolled the head all around her opening, teasing me.

"I want to be inside you," I moaned, sliding up to face her again.

"Then take me," she breathed.

That was all I needed. With a firm thrust, I sank deep inside her until she gasped and threw her head back, eyes rolling back. Starting a rhythm, my pace began slow and sensual, taking my time to enjoy every moment of sliding deep into her. We coupled lovingly, slowly, kissing each other and pressing close, filling each other in more ways than just physically. Our lovemaking was sweet and emotionally intimate, where our souls were bared before each other and lovingly attended to.

The heat between us grew, and the pace quickened. Gasping, the kisses we shared became more intense, lips crashing together, drinking deeply from one another, slipping down occasionally to suck on the other's neck, nipping and kissing everywhere while our hips slammed together even faster. I was an attentive lover, making sure that she came first, hard, before grunting and arching into her. When she came, Ren had arched her back and curl her toes, gasping hard, eyes rolled back and squeezed shut, her walls clamping down around me so tightly. So irresistible. After I came long and hard, I began to recover my overwhelmed senses, slowly lowering myself on top of her, gasping for breath.

Both of our bodies were covered with a thin sheen of sweat, but neither of us minded nor noticed, simply enjoying the feel of the other. Ren kissed the top of my head and trailed her fingertips up and down my back. With me on top, I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled into her chest under her chin, melting, completely under her power and relaxed.

Bright dawn light filled the room, gently diffused by the cream curtains.

"I'm glad I was able to find someone like you."

"Me, too," I sighed in contentment, "Me, too."

Though I dreaded the moment when we would part. I couldn't risk sleep when I had limited hours with her now.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been ridiculously busy. I'll try to update as soon as I am able, but with the new school year beginning, don't hold your breath. But I'm pretty sure you're all curious as to what Ren is keeping from Tezuka and why she's suddenly leaving the country.**

**Give me some good reviews.**

**Ciao!**


End file.
